Radic and Red
by Zarla
Summary: Set after Aftermath, Radic and Red go their separate ways and encounter dozens of different things before, as always, ending up back together.
1. Part 1

Radic and Red: Chapter 1  
"The Storm Ends"  
  
Radic had been running through a clearing, when the rain stopped.  
Radic looked up at the sky, shocked. It had been raining for what felt like days. Weeks even. But that was probably because he had stayed in the storm for much of it's duration. He felt some wind rushing by him, and noticed Accident, his Blastoise, sucking the water off him by putting it's water cannon's into reverse. Accident gurgled happily as it replenished it's water supply. Radic leaned over and patted it's head.  
"Hey."  
Radic turned around sharply, trying not to admit he had been startled by the sudden voice. He noticed a familiar glint of a spike on the person's chest, and a familiar mocking grin.  
"Myk." Radic said, hatred in his voice.  
"That's right!" he said, mocking a Meowth's voice. The spiky haired trainer sauntered right up to Radic, and held a pokéball in his face.  
"I see you haven't got a new pokéball yet."  
"That's because you STOLE IT!" Radic said angrily. Myk smiled and balanced the pokéball on his finger, moving it away when Radic tried to grab it.  
"Where's your friend?" he asked. Radic paused. He wasn't sure how to answer.  
"He....he's not here."  
"Why? You drop him off a cliff or something?" Myk said. Radic flew into a rage, trying hard to grab the pokéball, but Myk was taller then he was.  
"I DID NOT!!"  
"Sure. I'll tell you what, let's have a pokémon battle, right here. I feel like BEATING someone." Myk said, walking away. Radic clenched his teeth in fury. He didn't feel like a pokébattle now. He usually only fought with Red...but now Radic could feel the incredible temption of perhaps winning a battle once. He wondered what it was like...ever since he had defeated the gym trainers, he hadn't fought anyone and won. He could beat the elite four....but Red...Red was the current pokémon champion...  
Radic shook the thought away. WAS the current..  
"HEY! We going to fight or what?" Myk's voice rang from across the field. Radic clenched a pokéball so hard his hand hurt. He wanted to WIN...just once.  
"We're going to fight, and I'm going to win." Radic said angrily. Myk laughed.  
"Right. We'll see."  
Myk selected a pokéball from beneath his jacket, throwing it into the field with furious energy.  
"MERLIN, GO!"  
The pokéball burst open with a flare of energy that hurt Radic's eyes. The huge Alacazam stood in the center of the ring, gesturing with it's two spoons. Radic stepped back. He didn't have his Gengar with him....he looked through his pokémon. He grabbed a ball and threw it into the ring.  
"GO, Weedle!"  
Their was a buzzing noise as a huge Beedrill flew upwards, it's drill arms making whirring noises. The Alacazam watched it silently.  
"Beeeeeeedrill!"  
Myk looked skeptical.   
"You called you Beedrill "Weedle"?"  
Radic hated it when people mocked his pokémon's names.   
"Weedle, Drill attack!"  
The Beedrill hovered upwards, then dove towards the Alacazam, it's drills held in front of it. The Alacazam pointed a spoon at it.  
"Merlin, Psybeam!"  
Energy gathered around the spoon in a multitude of colors, lancing out into a concentrated rainbow beam, that hit Weedle square in it's insectoid chest. It fell to the ground, buzzing it's wings faintly.   
"Merlin, Body Slam!"  
Radic was instantly concerned when he saw that Myk was not joking when he said he felt like beating someone. The Alacazam picked the Beedrill up by one of it's thin legs, holding it upside down. Merlin was about to beat it into the ground.  
Weedle suddenly opened it's eyes, and then buzzed it's wings with all it's strength. It slipped from Merlin's grasp, then it drilled into Merlin's chest, using all it's force. Weedle's drills whined as it tried to dig through Merlin's chest. Merlin fell back. It grabbed the Beedrill and slammed it into the ground viciously, cutting off it's attack. Weedle layed still, it's only movement a slight buzzing of it's wings.  
"Weedle, String Attack!" Radic said, not sure of what other damage Weedle could do on this pokémon. The Beedrill fluttered it's wings weakly and rose into the air, just in time to avoid a crushing attack from Merlin. The Beedrill fluttered weakly above the Alacazam, spinning long thread from it's drills. The thread fell in coils around Merlin, then suddenly tightened when Weedle jerked it's drills up. The Alacazam broke it's bonds easily, but it's movement was much slower. It pointed at Weedle with a spoon menacingly, it's chest dripping blood.  
"Merlin, Psychic." Myk said with a evil smile. The Alcazam held the spoons to it's head and closed it's eyes, powerful waves going towards the Beedrill. Weedle held it's drills to it's head, obviously in pain. it fell to the ground, a limp heap of wings and black and yellow. Radic recalled it.  
"So much for "Weedle"" Myk said mockingly. Radic knew he couldn't beat Myk now. He had no pokémon that could stand against that Alacazam, even Accident would be a poor match. It was the same feeling he got when Red brought out Ratty. Radic sighed, lowering his hat.  
"I.....I...I forfeit." Radic said quietly. Myk leaped in the air.  
"YES!"  
Radic turned to leave when he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
"Not so fast." he heard Myk say, his voice having a chilling ring to it. "There's something you need to do for me."  
"Why should I?!" Radic said angrily, turning around and batting Myk's hand away from him. Myk smiled smugly.  
"Because I won. And whoever wins, get's to order the loser around."  
"I've never heard of that rule." Radic said sulkily. He turned to go.  
An instant later, he was on the ground, pinned, the Sandslash spike on Myk's pendant an inch from his eye. Radic gulped.  
"It's MY rule."  
  
Radic and Red: Chapter 2  
"Red and the Tauros"  
  
Red stumbled again for the seventh time, only to fall on the furry back of the Tauros. Constantly, Red wanted to stop and rest, the pain causing his vision to blur and his head ache. He stumbled again, his legs giving out on him. He wanted to lie down...lie down on the wet ground and sleep...let himself rest. but that Tauros....it wouldn't let him. it kept nudging him upwards with it's horns, whipping him with it's tails. Red had to keep on going. He regretted ever catching this Tauro's which tormented him.  
The Tauros knew that Red had to stay up. They had to reach a town. They had too. Or else they would both die out here. The Tauros sensed it's master's anger, and felt a tinge of regret. It didn't want it's master mad at it.   
Red glared down at the Tauros, unable to see with his blurry vision that the rain was stopping.  
"When we get to town," Red began, taking a breath between each word, "I'm going to give you a name....a stupid, Radic-like name."  
The Tauros didn't know who or what Radic was, so it just ignored the comment.  
"I'll call you Pookie. That's it." Red said scornfully.  
Tauros's do have their pride, and being called something as degrading as "Pookie" was highly insulting. Giving a angry "Taaaaaaurroooooooos!", the Tauros lowered it's head and butted hard into Red's back. Tumbling down a hill, Red rolled without any noise or resistance. Landing at the bottom, Red panted, using this as a excuse to rest his aching and exhausted body. The Tauro's realized it's mistake, and hopped down the hill. He shoved Red roughly, turning him over.  
"Go awaaaay..." Red moaned, covering his eyes from the rain. It was when he felt warm sunlight on him that he realized that it wasn't raining. He opened his eyes in amazement, then streched himself. He then settled down for a nap.   
The Tauros butted him again. Angrily Red tried to hit the Tauros, but it was too quick. When Red sat up, The Tauros dug it's horns under Red's back and flipped him onto IT'S back. Red groaned, and fell asleep against it's fur. The Tauros sighed and began trotting off. Soon it came to a town...unable to read the sign, it trotted through the paved streets, utterly confused. Where the heck was it?  
There was a scream from a little girl.  
"HELP! MOOOOMMMY! THERE'S A BIG WILD POKéMON OUT HEEEERE!" the girl wailed. Her mother came out, swept her up in her arms, and ran back inside. The Tauros shook it's head and tried to understand what was going on. Red began slipping off it's back. It tried to get him back on, but Red was too far gone. Red fell against the paved street, his head thumping painfully. In a deep, coma-like sleep, Red remained almost motionless in the street. There was a fearing face peeking from the window, then a woman with her hair in tied up braids ran out.  
"By the legendary pokémon Articuno! It's the league champion! Red! In OUR town! And he's hurt! This is a job for Nurse Joy!"  
The woman picked up Red and ran back inside the pokécenter/hospital. The Tauros trotted along behind, but the doors of the pokécenter were locked. It tapped at them with it's hoof, but no one heard. It settled down and tried to ignore the pain shooting through it's leg. It watched some young boy walk by, seemingly younger then it's master. The boy was carrying a Pidgey in his arms.  
"Hang on there, Pidgepidge! Hang on!"  
The Tauros looked at the boy curiously, then got up and waited for the boy to open the door. As the boy ran inside the pokécenter, the Tauros followed after it. Finally inside, it tried to pick up Red's scent. Following the faint trail, he found it leading to a room with a sign with a syringe on it above the door. The Tauros bellowed.  
"TAUUUURRROOOOOOOOS!"  
Joy burst out so fast that it startled the Tauros.  
"Quiet! Don't make so much noise! That nurse can take care of you! Now leave me alone, I have to heal the league champion!" Joy said angrily, then dissapeared back into the emergency room again. The Tauros turned to see someone who looked just like Joy walk up to him. Now the Tauros was more confused then ever. Leading the Tauros to the rehabilitation center, Joy wondered what her sister was doing.  
The other Joy poked into Red's pockets, taking out his wallet. She looked in it, checking if he was the real champion. She unfolded a long strand, each dotted with a badge and a short description of the pokémon that was most important in the battle. But no diploma...no pictures from the hall of fame. And where were Red's pokéballs? She kept looking through it, and finally found a rumpled piece of paper that was a torn remnant from the original diploma. It said "Red is now the league Champion-" and then the rest was ripped off. Underneath the words was half of Prof.Oaks signature, and next to it was Red's signature. She stared at it, then at the battered body on the strecher. She sighed.  
"You're supposed to be the best of the best...the one that beat Lance, Agatha, Bruno, and Lorelei like nothing. There are all sorts of stories about you...but now you're in my city...and you're hurt and with no pokémon..."  
She sighed again.  
"This has been one of the weirdest days I've ever had...." Joy said, and began investigating some medicines.  
  
Radic and Red: Chapter 3  
"The Bridge"  
  
Radic pounded towards the bridge, his sneakers hitting the ground and thudding back against his heel noisily. It was pure luck he had escaped. Pure luck...  
Myk was prepared to make Radic do his bidding, or rip out his eye with the Sandslash spike, when Accident finally decided to intervene. With one mighty paw, he had swept Myk away. In that instant, he grabbed Radic in his claws and ran, his huge paws making craters in the ground. Radic had leapt from Accident's grasp and began to run. He could hear the cry of a Dodrio behin him. Forcing his legs to go faster, he saw a bridge over a chasm. He heard the rapid beats of the Dodrio catching up to him. There was no way he could out run a Dodrio...He growled at himself in frustration. Why didn't he check if Myk had a Dodrio?  
He skidded to a stop at the bridge. Planks were falling off, the ropes were rotted. He stared at it uneasily. That couldn't support his weight....but when he looked down, he could see a large river flowing beneath him. Accident thudded up next to him. Accident looked more worried then Radic...it couldn't even touch the bridge without it breaking. He heard Myk skid to a stop a short distance away, and hear him call out.  
"GO MERLIN!"  
Radic closed his eyes, trying to ignore the shudder of fear running through his body. He stepped gingerly on the bridge, feeling it shudder under his weight. He heard, or rather felt, a cry from Accident as Merlin hit it with Psywave. He had to hurry.... He began to run, watching his feet carefully, stepping only on the steady planks. He heard a SHING noise, familiar to the sound of a...  
A Sandslash spike!  
He heard a creaking noise as the spike began slashing through the ropes holding the bridge. Radic felt the breath rush past his chest as there was a sharp snap. Suddenly the bridge listed crazily to one side. He hung on desperately to a plank, before hearing another Snap. He began plummeting through space, falling. He screamed. He was answered by a echoing shriek from Accident. He plummeted through the air, hitting the water with a dull BOOM.  
Instantly the breath was ripped from him, and he lost conciousness.  
There was blackness for a period.  
Then hazy images came into view. He could see his mom's face...but it was unfamiliar. He hadn't seen her in so long. She held a Voltorb in her hands...  
"Time to get up...Wake up honey..." he could hear her voice saying, echoing all around him. He was floating....  
The Voltorb self-destructed, filling the air with smoke. He could see...  
Red.  
Red laughed at him, the mocking sound filling his ears. He wept tears of bitter shame at how Red died...  
Then he could see a pedestal in front of him, with three pokéballs on it. He could see the names on them.  
Bulbasaur  
Squirtle  
Charmander...  
He squinted, a faint, wiggley figure standing in front of him. He remembered this...this was his first day...begginning...  
He picked up Charmander...and a voice echoed around him, describing it. He picked up Squirtle, and the voice continued again. He picked up Bulbasaur, not watching what he was doing with Squirtle. he pressed the button on the pokéball, and it bursted open, showering him with golden light, where visions of Red falling and Accident screaming and Ratty crying and Kitsune losing and Raichu screaming in joy flitted through his mind, then all of them were seared by a flash of light that cut through his very mind...  
  
Radic and Red: Chapter 4  
"Recovery"  
  
Red woke up.  
He was in a blindingly white room. He put a hand to his head, and felt a bandage. He couldn't feel his hat. He noticed Joy standing next to the bed.  
"Glad to see you're awake, Pokémon master." she said cheerfully. Red groaned, holding his head.  
"Where am I..."  
"You're in the Fuschia City Pokécenter."  
"Pokécenter?"  
"Well, it's a hospital too, but everyone calls it a pokécenter."  
"This is too strange..."  
"You're telling ME! First this Tauros comes yelling around the hospital, waking people up, to see the supposed Grand Pokémon champion laying on the ground all beat up and weak! What happened anyway?"  
Red rubbed his head, trying to remember.  
"There was Radic...he had something to do with it...."  
"Radic? Not the all-time Pokémon loser?"  
"The very same....wanted to...to battle me..."  
Joy looked in dissapproval, but made no comment.  
"I won...and then...then it rained...and then..there was this Tauros..."  
Joy gave Red a strange look.  
"That Radic will never give up...he just won't accept the fact he lost..."she said, sighing. She gave Red a glass of water.  
"Drink this, you need rest."  
Red drank it very fast, feeling thirsty. In a flash he was asleep.  
"Chansey!" Joy's chansey said, looking concerned just like it's owner.  
"I just don't know what to believe." she said, "How and Why in the world is the pokémon champion in this condition...."  
The Chansey shrugged along with her. The two of them walked out of the room.  
  
Ratty was tired, hurt, and alone.  
Managing to chew out of it's bonds, the Raticate had stumbled down the cliff, falling and bouncing silently. It hadn't said a word since Radic had left it alone. It then, limping, made it's way through the forest, trying to track it's master. Utterly exhausted, the Raticate slumped in the middle of a clearing, it's eyes closed as it relived it's memories of it's master.  
  
Red was dreaming. He could tell. He always knew when he was.  
Ratty was running towards him.  
But next to it was....Lilsquirt? His old Squirtle?  
Red felt himself cheering Ratty on, who surpassed the Squirtle with ease. Ratty leapt into Red's arms, where Red hugged the Raticate fiercely.  
Next was RockyBalbo, his golem.  
Red gave a cry of joy at seeing RockyBalbo again, and he held Ratty and RockyBalbo in his arms.  
Then there was a thud.  
It shook the ground he was standing on.  
it was followed by more thuds.  
Red looked up and saw a humongous Radic staring down at him. Radic lifted him up easily in his giant hand.  
"All hail the great pokémon master! Ha ha ha ha ha!"  
The laughter rang around him, when he noticed his certificate of Championship pinned to Radic's vest.  
Red woke up with a scream, sweating and frightened. He held his head, feeling the moist bandages there. He then clenched his fists.  
"That loser Radic...he can never be League Champion...Never! Never!" he said almost deliriously to himself. Then he lapsed into a deep dreamless sleep, far too deep for him to hear the piercing wail of Ratty floating through the open hospital room window.  
  
Radic and Red: Part 5  
"Ekanssss..."  
  
Radic coughed, feeling a big paw on his back. He could feel sunlight burning his eyes.  
"Blaaaastoissse?" Accident said concerned. Radic turned over and coughed again.  
"What happened?" he asked no one in particular.  
"Blas blas blas toise, toise blastoise blast!"  
"I fell in the river?"  
The Blastoise nodded.  
"And you must have got me out!"  
Accident nodded again.  
Radic stumbled to his feet, noticing something glimmering near him. He picked it up.  
"Hey....this looks sort of like a Meowth coin..." he said, remembering the scratches on his face. He began walking, Accident booming along behind him.  
"Ekanssssssss...." Radic heard something hissing. He stood up straight.  
"An Ekans! But...But they aren't supposed to live around here! It's like they avoid me or something!" Radic said in amazement, "We have to catch it, Accident! We just have to! This may be our only chance!"  
The Ekans slithered out quietly. It noticed the two travelers, then reared up, hissing threateningly. Radic carefully and quietly withdrew a pokéball from inside his vest. He then threw it at the Ekans. It bounced off it's head, then landed near it, springing open.  
"GO PARAS!"  
In a flash of orange energy the Parasect stood in the middle of the field.  
"Paras, Leech life!" Radic shouted before the Ekans could retaliate. The twin pincers shot out on the long vines, wrapping around the Ekans. The two pincers chunked into the Ekans flesh below it's head. Energy began coursing down the vines in big pulses, while Paras became stronger.  
"Ekaaaaansssss!" the Ekans cried. It swished it's long body near the Parasect, wrapping around it. It squeezed hard, causing the Parasect to chitter in pain.   
"Paras, Cut now!" Radic shouted. The Parasect tried to obey, but the coils of the Ekans were trapping it, unabling it to move. Radic took out his pokédex, pointing it at the struggling Parasect and the Ekans.  
"Wrap-A move that allows Ekans to close it's coils around the enemy, preventing it from attacking for any amount of turns." the pokédex said in it's mechanical voice. Radic looked up.  
"Break Free Paras! Come on, You can do it!" He tried to shout encouragement. Paras chittered in pain as the Ekans coils closed tighter and tighter around it. Radic tried to will Paras to break free, but the Ekans wouldn't let go.  
"Paras, return!" Radic said reluctantly. The beam shot out, sucking the Parasect back into it's ball. The Ekans fell into a heap in the clearing.  
"Okay, I'll get some real Pokémon out now!" Radic said, trying to intimidate the Ekans. He looked at his Pokéballs, trying to decide.  
"Meoweth, Go!" He cried, throwing the pokéball. This time the Ekans ducked. With a growl, the Persian sprang from it's ball, leaping on top of the Ekans.  
"Meoweth, Bite!"  
The Persian opened it's jaws, and sank them into the Ekans. It shrieked in pain, hissing wildly. It bit Meoweth with it's own fangs.  
Radic knew that Meoweth was poisoned.  
"Meoweth, PayDay!"  
The Persian leaped on the Ekans, ripping it's claws down it's entire body, but saw no pocket, and saw no wallet. It shrugged. It couldn't steal money if there wasn't any money to steal!  
The Ekans was near faint. Radic grabbed a great ball and threw it.  
It hit the Ekans between the eyes, bursting open with a flare of energy, drawing the Ekans into it. Meoweth prowled around it, making sure nothing funny went on. The Ball sat in the clearing, rocking back and forth violently.  
Ding...  
Ding...  
DING!  
The pokéball stopped moving. Radic leaped in the air.  
"YEAH! I CAUGHT A EKANS!"  
There was a earth shaking thud as Accident also lept in the air and hit the ground. Meoweth growled at this. It sniffed the pokéball to see if it wouldn't open. Then it purred and rubbed up against Radic. Looked between Accident and Meoweth.  
"Accident, you wouldn't mind If I let Meoweth out for a while, would you?"  
Accident shook it's head. It was tired, it wanted rest. Radic used the Persians pokéball to finally let Accident rest. Then he patted Meoweth's head.  
"Well, Meoweth, I hope you enjoy your exercise! I think you'll be out until we reach the next town." Radic said.   
"Peeeeersian.." Meoweth purred.  
  
Radic and Red: Chapter 6  
"Violet"  
  
Red went in and out of conciousness several times, fighting to keep alive. The work of Nurse Joy and her Chansey helped him live. One thought was always in his mind.  
"I have to get back...back to Indigo Plateau...Have to keep my place as Champion..." he kept thinking. It was this thought that helped him stay alive. Ever since his latest pokébattle with Radic, he had been off track. No doubt the Elite four were wondering where the heck he was. He reached over next to him, and encountered nothing. He sat up quickly.  
"Where's Ratty?" he asked. Nurse Joy ran in.  
"Ratty? The world famous Raticate?"  
"Yeah....wasn't he in my belt?"  
Joy looked away.  
"You didn't have one when you came."  
"I didn't?" Red asked. That was strange. He always had his belt on, that's where his Pokéballs were clipped! He vaguely remembered something about a tree...  
"Your condition is stabilizing nicely. I think we can let you go."  
"Really? That's great!" Red said happily. He leaped from the hospital bed. He could finally go back to Indigo Plateau! Joy held out his clothes, still ripped and torn, but now clean. Then Red noticed he was in a hospital gown. He took them and changed in the bathroom, loving the feel of his hat back on his head. He adjusted it, and then felt a bandage scrape against his forehead.  
"Wait a minute..." he said. He turned back to the mirror, staring at himself. Sure enough, the bandage crossed down over one of his eyes, going at a angle across his head. He whirled around, about to face Joy, when she spoke before he could.  
"Yes, the bandage is still there. I suggest you keep it on until your head stops bleeding. It's not serious, but I don't want it getting infected."  
Red crossed his arms defiantly, trying to get some depth perception.  
"I look really stupid with this thing on."  
Joy crossed her arms in the exact same way.  
"Well, Unless you want a life threatening infection, you'll keep it on."  
Red muttered defiantly, but made no other comment. He tilted his hat so it covered the bandage. He slightly limped out into the hallway, only to be bowled over by his Tauros.  
"Tauros! What are you DOING!?!" he shouted. Joy stuck her head out the room she was airing out for her next patient.  
"Be quiet! There are sick people in here you know!"  
Red waited until she left, then smacked the Tauros over the head.  
"Tauros, watch where you're going!" he whispered fiercely. The Tauros whimpered and shied away from it's irate master. Using it as support, Red began to make his way over to the computer in the corner.  
"OH...MY...GOD!" he heard someone shout. A girl with light green hair in long pigtails ran up to him, dressed in overalls that clashed with her shirt. Red stared at her hair in wonder. He didn't even know Green was a hair die color...if her hair was died...The girl ran up to him, and grabbed his hand.  
"I never thought I'd see you! You're the most famous trainer EVER! I can't believe I'm holding the great Red's hand! I have all your posters and merchandise!"  
Red didn't even know he HAD merchandise.  
"Oh please please please please please can I go with you?" she pleaded. Red finally said something.  
"No way. I can't have a amateur trainer slowing me down." he said, shaking his head fiercely. The girl began crying outrageously.  
"You HAVE to let me come! You HAVE to! I need the experience! And Mom won't let me go by myself! If I go with you, I can finally begin my pokémon journey outside of my town!"  
Red made a look of digust, staring up at the sky as if looking for guidance. He looked down and noticed his Tauros nuzzling up to her. He sighed.  
".....Okay...." he said reluctantly. The girl squealed in delight.  
"My name's Violet! I won't be any trouble at all! I swear!"  
"Better not you little...." he muttered sullenly. Violet ignored him, to caught up in her throes of joy. He turned to the computer.  
"What do you want to access?" it said in it's mechanic voice. He pressed his finger on "Bill's PC". It made a beep noise. He then pressed his finger to Box 1. He looked through it, but didn't see Ratty. Likewise with all the other boxes. Dissapointed, he switched his Tauros for some other pokémon, setting up his favorite team.   
"Um....Violet, you can use the computer now."  
Violet blinked at him.  
"I don't need too."  
"You don't need too?"  
"Well, I only have three pokémon..."  
Red sighed and began walking out of the hospital, followed by the ecstatic skipping girl, who sang out to everyone who she was traveling with. Soon a crowd began to follow them, causing Red to blush in embarrassment and pull his hat over his eyes.  
"Can't believe everyone knows I have this girl following me..." he muttered. He tried to ignore the jeers and taunts of the crowd as he made his way out of the town.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	2. Part 2

Radic and Red: Part 7  
"Ratty is found!"  
  
Radic had been walking along at a nice pace when he heard Meoweth slowing down. Looking behind him, he saw Meoweth laying on it's side, gasping for breath. He came closer, and noticed the sickly green color flooding it's face.  
"Oh Meoweth, I completely forgot you were poisoned by the Ekans. I'm sorry." he said apologetically. He let Accident out of it's pokéball. It streched as if it had been cramped. Moving swiftly, he let Meoweth back into the Pokéball. It went with a flicker of weak light. He looked through his pokéballs, choosing one of the 6 in his vest. Unable to control his natural instinct and reaction to throwing pokéballs, he spun it on one finger, then threw it in the middle of the clearing with a elaborate flourish. Feeling even more guilty and stupid then before, he watched it land. Chiding himself for letting his instincts get the better of him, he stared at the pokémon that emerged from the ball.  
With a flurry of feathers, Takachan the Doduo sprang from the pokéball with a angry squawk. It then began screeching at Radic alternately with it's two heads. Putting his hands over his ears, he put Accident in Takachan's ball.  
"Look Takachan, I don't care that your tired and your wing hurts. You've got to fly me out of here to another town."  
Takachan's heads both shook the answer "NO" vigourously. Radic pleaded.  
"PLEASE Takachan, I don't want to have to walk."  
The answer remained the same. Throwing his hands in the air, Radic approached the Doduo carefully. Takachan watched him warily. With a sudden swift movement Radic leaped on Takachan's feathery back. Takachan screamed, it's other head echoing it, in surprise and sprinted off as fast as it's spindly legs could go. Radic ducked as low as he could to the Doduo's body, trying to avoid the branches and thorns that raced above him as Takachan plunged forward, regardless of what it ran through. Radic gave a cry of pain when a thorny branch cut into his back. How long would this take?...  
Takachan suddenly skidded to a stop, so fast that Radic flew over it's head. Flipping in the air a couple times, he landed face first in the dust, rolling over and over and over again to run into a furry bundle.Radic got up, surprised, hurt, and dusty.   
"RRRRRRRRATICATE!" he heard an angry cry near him. He stared down in surprise just in time to see Ratty latch it's huge fangs in his leg.  
Radic's scream of pain could be heard for quite a long distance.   
Radic grabbed the Raticate and pulled it off his leg with a wrench, only to find the Raticate squiggling around in his hands, trying to bite him. He Carried it over to Takachan, who shied away from him. The more Radic came after it, the more Takachan raced away, until they were at opposite sides of the small clearing they were in. Ratty managed to bite into Radic's hand, causing another surprised scream. Shaking his hand furiously, Radic danced around the clearing, much to the jeering laughter coming from Takachan's two heads.  
Radic whipped his hand back and forth, seeking desperately to get the stubborn Raticate to release it's grip. It finally did, along with a chunk of Radic's hand, and flew into a tree. Ratty stumbled to it's paws and wavered back and forth for a moment.  
"Ratty, it's me! Radic! You know, Red's fri-...um......shoot..."he thought. His Relationship with Red was anything but good. Ratty ignored him and leaped at him again. Radic barely dodged. Ratty got it's fangs caught in his vest while it tried to bite his shoulder. Moving swiftly, he rolled the Raticate in the vest until he had a wrapped bundle of screaming fur. The Raticate's muscles stood out like cords as it tried to break the vest, but it was wrapped around it too many times. Radic panted for breath, tucking Ratty underneath his arm.  
"Takachan, come over here." he pleaded. Takachan was busying itself at pecking a tree. It looked at him, laughed, and then continued.  
"Takachan, as your trainer you're supposed to obey me..." Radic began, trying to get his most serious and lecturing town. Takachan let out a flutelike note and continued.  
"TAKACHAN, GET OVER HERE NOW!" Radic shouted, a intense moment of anger flaring. Takachan looked up, it's four eyes wide in surprise. It trotted over to him, and lowered itself so he could get on.  
"That's better." Radic said, surprised at his own flash of anger. Guiding it through the trees, Radic and Takachan kept up a steady pace.  
Ratty seemed to never run out of energy, during the whole ride it was squirming and screaming and trying to bite him. Once while trying to avoid it's snapping jaws he had sat up on the Doduo's feathery back and gotten slapped in the face with a thin whippy willow branch. Still sporting a large red mark across his face, Radic cursed the fates that had ever let him meet Ratty. He bet Red had wished this on him...  
That was before he remembered that Red was dead.  
And it was because of him.  
Radic looked at the Raticate, who had a crazy red glint in it's eyes, and thought perhaps this was the least he could do to honor Red's memory. He screamed again as Ratty sank it's fangs into his arm. Pulling it away sharply, he sat up and got whipped in the face by another branch, this one almost knocking him over. Sighing, he tried to get as close to Takachan as possible, and as far away from Ratty as possible. He wasn't doing a good job of either.  
  
Radic and Red: Part 8  
"Buzzaki"  
  
Red blushed deeply with embarrassment as he sat in Violet's house. He pulled his hat down over his face so it was dark, but Violet's mother could still tell who he was.  
"So you're who my precious is going to be traveling with? How nice!" she said, smiling. Red fidgeted and looked away.  
"Yeah lady."  
"You have to make sure she gets enough sleep."  
"Uh huh."  
"And make sure she doesn't hurt herself."  
"Uh huh."  
"If she gets in trouble, I need you to get her out."  
"Uh huh." Red was getting impatient.  
"And make sure she doesn't get lost."  
"Uh huh."  
"And make sure she eats well."  
"Yeah sure." Red said quickly, cutting in before Violet's mother could say something else, "look Lady, we're not going far. We're just heading to Indigo Plateau, and We'll be Flying there."  
"Oh! Okay then," said Violet's mom, who seemed to have rebounded surprisingly fast, "then make sure she doesn't fall off."  
Red thumped his head against the table hard.   
As Violet's mother bustled to the kitchen to make up some provisions for the two of them, Violet thumped down the stairs excitedly.  
"Moooom!" she yelled in a annoying whine, "I can't find my Red shirt!" she emphasized the word Red. Red put his hands in his hair, avoiding the bandage, and sighed.  
"This was a big mistaaaake..." he moaned to himself.  
Violet's mother came out holding out two backpacks and Violet's Red shirt. Violet grabbed it and put it over her current one, resulting in an odd mixture of colors. The top shirt was a bit big, so most of her shoulders showed, showing the yellow turtleneck she was wearing. Coupled with the bright blue jeans she was wearing and her brushed and washed light green hair, Red was getting a headache just looking at her.  
"Here you go you two! Two backpacks stuffed with nutritious and healthy snacks!"  
"Any chocolate?" Violet said, snatching her bag and looking inside.  
"I don't want you to ruin your teeth. Are you sure you have all your Pokémon?"  
Violet revealed the row of clips down the side of her shirt, on which were pinned three pokéballs. She counted them carefully.  
"Yeah, they're all here!"  
Red sighed louder this time. He shouldered his pack and stood up.  
"Okay, time to go." he said. Violet's mother inspected her daughter one last time, then looked at Red.  
"Oh dear, why do you have a bandage?" she asked. Red pulled away from her.  
"Injury okay? Lady, we really have to get a move on."  
She pinched his cheek painfully, something Red hated with a terrible intensity.  
"Oh, you two are just so adorable! Run along now, and come visit me some time!" she called. Red rubbed his cheek as he dashed out the door, followed by the skipping girl.  
Red tried to lose her, but she was two fast. He grabbed a pokéball from his belt, throwing it into the clearing on the outskirts of town. It burst open with a flare of electricity, and a Zapdos screeched at the sky and pecked at the ground.  
Red was about to say something when Violet knocked him over in a rush to see the rare pokémon.  
"OH WOW! A ZAPDOS! I heard they're even better then a Pikachu!"  
Red groaned, rolling his eyes as he got back up.  
"Zappy, Fly us to Indigo Plateau." he said. Zappy made a buzzing noise like electricity through wire.  
"No? Why not?"  
Zappy pointed at Violet.  
"Two passengers? Why should THAT be a problem?"  
"Zaaaaaaaaaaapdos, ZaaaaapZaaaaapdos!" it buzzed. Violet tried to get close to it, but it scooted away. she began chasing it around the clearing, causing it to shed yellow electric feathers like crazy.  
"Violet, stop it!" he called to her. Violet did. She began poking around in bushes, trying to find new pokémon. Red gave a cry of dismay and held his head.  
"Oh no!"  
"What?" Violet said, looking up innocently.  
"The two of us are two heavy for Zappy to carry at once. We'll have to walk." he said angrily. Zappy pecked at a tree. Violet beamed.  
"That's great! That'll give me a chance to catch more pokémon!"  
Red sighed. Violet skipped out ahead of him as they began walking. She stopped suddenly, noticing a rustling in the bushes.  
"LOOK! I bet there's a pokémon in there!"  
Red rolled his eyes. Sure enough, a Pikachu walked out.   
"Pikapikapikachu!" it said in a adorable voice, blinking it's two cute eyes. Red gagged, although Violet was ecstatic.  
"WOW! A PIKACHU! I always WANTED one of those!" she cried. She grabbed a pokéball from her shirt, throwing it like one would throw a frisbee.  
"Go Caterpie!"  
"Catacata!" The Caterpie said, sitting in the middle of the clearing, grinning. Red fought the urge to burst out laughing.  
"Caterpie, do Stringshot!" she shouted, trying to sound dramatic. It sounded familiar. With a start, Red realized that she was trying to imitate his voice. He shuddered and watched.  
The Caterpie shot out strands of webbing, covering the Pikachu in sticky strands.  
"Pika pika!" The Pikachu cried, startled. It closed it's eyes and concentrated. A bolt of electricity burst from it's cheeks and burnt the string off. Zapdos made a scoffing noise at it's weak burst.  
The Pikachu sent a ball of electricity spiraling towards the Caterpie, which made a cute noise of distress. It was burned badly, but it staggered to it's cute little feet.  
"Caterpie, Tackle!" Violet shouted in the same mangled tone as before. Red winced and wished he could cover his ears.  
The Caterpie dashed forward as fast as it could, hitting the Pikachu with a lot of force. It thunked into a tree, falling forward.  
"Pikaaaaaa!" it cried. It then zapped the Caterpie again in anger, and this time it fainted. The Pikachu was weak. Violet grabbed the Caterpie and held it in her arms before returning it to it's pokéball. She stood up, her eyes blazing.  
"You'll be sorry Pikachu! I've got a world famous pokémon master here,"at this point grabbing Red and pushing him in front of her, "and he'll beat you so bad you'll faint right away!"  
Red sighed again.  
"Zappy, spread your wings." he said. The Zapdos crunched up to the Pikachu, glaring down at it. It spread it's mighty wings, energy crackling down to the tips to lance around it's entire body. It let out a shrieking buzzing noise.  
The Pikachu looked up, lowered it's ears, gave a scared noise "Pipika!", then flopped over, scared out of it's mind. Violet took this oppurtunity to grab a empty pokéball from her bag and throw it at the unconcious Pikachu. It hit it between the eyes, opening and sucking the Pikachu inside. It didn't even move back and forth, just clicked.   
Violet did a very disturbing version of Red's victory dance. Red burst out laughing at how stupid she looked. Violet burst into tears, and then Red was faced with another problem. He sighed and rolled his eyes again.  
  
Radic and Red: Chapter 9  
"Radic's Past Revealed"  
  
Radic finally stumbled into the outskirts of the town. He tripped on the hard cobblestones and fell hard. He grunted and got back up. Ratty has it's fangs in his shoulder, and was hanging there very tenaciously. He tried to ignore the flaring pain. He could find shelter soon...find the pokécenter....  
"DODUOO!" Takachan screamed from behind him, tossing it's two heads. It scraped it's feet against the cobblestone's trying to get away. It hated cities, and it hated this whole situation. Radic had split a rope into two, and tied the two ends to Takachan's necks. He was dragging the Doduo forcefully along with him, trying to ignore it's shrieking cries. He stumbled to the Pokécenter. Thankfully, it had automatic doors. he walked up to the main desk.  
"Rrrrrraticate!" Ratty cried, it's cry muffled by the fabric in Radic's shirt. Radic leaned against the counter, staring with half-lidded eyes at another Nurse Joy.  
"Could....you heal....my...pokémon..." he mumbled, before he thunked his head against the table, passing out from exhaustion. Nurse Joy ran out from behind the desk. followed by her Chansey.  
"Chansey, get the Raticate and Doduo healed, quickly! Take the rest of his pokémon too!"  
"Chansey!" it said cheerfully. It grabbed Ratty and pulled it off with a wrench. It grabbed the rope and carried them off. Ratty struggled at first, but then calmed down, exhausted. The Chansey tottered off. Nurse Joy pulled the pokédex out of Radic's pocket.  
"This Pokédex is owned by Radic." it said in it's mechanical voice.  
"Radic?! The all time LOSER?!" she said out loud. She remembered.  
Red had been televised as he won the league Championship. They had asked him to come, after he had won, out to the big ring, where they could tell everyone about his new status as league champion. Everyone was cheering, a massive crowd was collected. They had just pinned the award to his vest when a voice had called out.  
"Red! Red! I challenge you!" It had been Radic of course. He had ran in front of Red, holding out a pokéball.  
"I can beat you! I know I can! Then I'll be League Champion!"  
Red had shrugged.  
"As you wish."  
What happened was one of the funniest and most pathetic pokébattles of all time. Radic called out Raichu, Doduo, Blastoise, Parasect, Ninetales, and Persian. His pokémon were very weak, not having been trained enough. Red had defeated each of them with ease, using Raticate, Articuno, Arcanine, Vileplume, Golem, and Snorlax. Radic fainted one pokémon, the Vileplume, by a lucky shot. Other then that, all his pokémon were fainted. Radic looked shocked and sad as the entire audience that was watching laughed at him. Everyone, without exception, was laughing at Radic, standing alone in the ring, holding Accident, his Blastoise, in his arms, looking incredibly close to crying. Red called Ratty up to his shoulder, flipping his brim around, aand flaunting his new award.  
"Face it Radic, you will never beat me. Not now, not ever. Your pokémon are too weak, and your training is pathetic. Forget your dream of being champion, because it will never happen."  
Radic's mouth had dropped open at the words, then clenched shut.  
"Then I challenge you tomorrow, at the same ring!" he called.  
"Tomorrow? Fine. I'll beat you there like I did now."  
Ever after that, Radic had lost every single battle with Red. Sometimes he came close, sometimes he was beaten badly. He kept trying, But he never, ever won. Everyone knew about his famous loss, and everyone mocked him for it. Along with the dolls of Red made by toy industries after his crowning as League Champion, they had made Radic dolls. It was a favorite pastime of people to act out the most pathetic battle in history. Joy wondered how on earth Radic could stand continuing his useless quest to be the pokémon champion, when it was obviously a pointless and far-away dream.  
"The loser...."she said thoughtfully. She picked him up easily, and began carrying him to the Emergency room.  
"Radic, the world-reknowned loser. The person everyone wishes they won't become. If I didn't have to keep a impassive relationship with my patients, I might of felt sorry for you."  
She carried him to the steel operating table, examining his injuries. He had glowing Meowth scratches on his face, along with a long bruise that went across his face, probably he had ran into a branch. He also had two black eyes, evidently someone had been punching him. He had a large bite mark on his shoulder, along with ones on his thigh and his hand. He had gashes and scratches down the length of his arms. His clothing was ripped and tattered, covered with dirt. She rolled him over, and found a long and deep gash caused by what she guessed was a thorn branch. She examined the wounds, and saw that there was a great amount of dirt in them.  
"What in the world have you been doing to get all these injuries?" she asked rhetorically. She walked over to a metal medicine cabinet and took out a bottle. She put some of the liquid in the bottle on a ball of cotton, then dabbed it on Radic's face.  
Radic at first felt nothing but a cool numbness, but there was a sudden burst of pain that exploded on his face. He sat up immediantly, looking around, clutching his hands to his face.  
"OW! What the-..."  
"Relax, Radic, you're in a hospital. You're hurt. I'm going to treat you."  
"Red...where....Taka..Takachaaaan?" he ramabled deliriously. He tried to get up. Joy pushed him down roughly.  
"Don't get up!"  
"My face hurtts...."he moaned.  
"I but some disinfecting agent on it. Then I put some medicine for Meowth scratches on it. They should heal soon."  
"Neeed....need to...continue....journey...." he said, trying to get up.  
"No! You need to stay HERE!"  
"Noooo!" Radic moaned, and began struggling. Joy grabbed a syringe from a small table she had next to her just in case this happened. She grabbed his upper arm and held it firmly, then injected the fluid into Radic. Radic tried to get up, then his eyes rolled back, and he fell back with a clank.  
"Didn't want to have to knock you out like that Radic, but it was necessary."  
Radic of course didn't answer.  
As extra precautions, she strapped him down to the table so he couldn't struggle. She then began rummaging through her medicine cabinets, collecting various medicines for the big task that layed ahead.  
  
Radic and Red: Chapter 10  
"The Pikachu Rumor is Dismantled Quickly"  
  
Red sighed to himself. He could not believe he was stuck on this long walk to Indigo Plateau with this inexperienced-  
"PiKAchu!"  
He groaned. Of course Violet would HAVE to let her Pikachu out to follow her around and blink it's cute eyes and cry it's cute cries. Her persoanlly hated Pikachu, and Raichu for that matter. He wished he had Ratty, then he could teach that stupid Pikachu a listen...  
"Hey!"  
He looked up, startled from his daydream.Violet was staring at him.  
"What's a good name for a Pikachu?"  
"How about Pikachu?" he said, sounding tired and annoyed.  
"Stop saying that!" Evidently, that answer had been given many times. "Tell me a GOOD name."  
"Think of your own." He said, wishing he could get back to his pleasant dream sequence of his Raticate ripping a Pikachu to shreds.She huffed indignantly and turned away from him. After a short silence she spoke again.  
"What's your Zapdos's name?"  
"You don't remember?" he said, sounding as indignant as she had before.  
"Well...No. So tell me anyway."  
Red sighed and rolled his eyes, perfectly mimiced by the Zapdos walking next to him.  
"Zappypokémon, but I usually just call it Zappy."  
"Hmmm..." she said, sounding as if she was thinking harder then she usually did. "I'll call it...Buzzaki!"  
Red gave her a unbelieving look. She was Serious.  
"Pikachu!" her pikachu said happily.   
"Okay then, it's names Buzzaki!" she said smiling. Red forced himself to stay quiet and walked a bit faster.  
"Hey!"  
"What?"  
"Let's battle!"  
Red stopped immediantly, followed by Zappy. Zappy was copying his moves exactly, gesture for gesture.  
"WHAT?!" he said, his tone asking if she was serious or not.  
"C'mon, let's battle!"  
"You have to be joking." Red laughed. Violet turned an angry red.  
"I am not! C'mon, Your Zapdos against my Pikachu!"  
"YOU want to challenge ME." he said, as if he wasn't hearing right. Violet was dead set on it.  
"Pikachu's are the cutest and most powerful electric pokémon ever." she said, and she sounded like she believed it.  
"Where did you hear THAT?" he asked. That was the stupidest thing he had ever heard.  
"Everyone knows it. It's common Knowledge." she said, trying to sound as if she knew what she was talking about.  
"More like common folklore." he muttered to himself. Violet humphed and crossed her arms.  
"If you're scared Buzzaki will beat Zappy..." she said, trying to get him to agree to battle. Red wasn't that stupid.  
"You can't possibly win. I'm the world reknowned pokémon master, remember? You're just some inexperienced girl with four Pokémon." he said, crossing his arms in a mimic of the way Violet was crossing hers.Likewise, Zappy crossed it's wings over itself. A flare of electricity lanced across it's body.  
Violet was furious.  
"OH YEAH?! We'll see about THAT!" she said. She picked up Buzzaki and threw it in front of her.  
"C'mon Buzzaki! Do a Growl against that stupid Zappy!" she said, sounding determined. Red sighed and shrugged, looking at the sky as if for guidance.Zappy walked over the the Pikachu, it's huge claws crunching the ground with every step. Buzzaki was terrifired.   
"PIKAPIKAPIKACHUU!" it growled, sounding incredibly pathetic. Zappy's attack power was lowered a bit because of the fact it was laughing so hard.  
Red thought to himself. He didn't want to beat her now, that would seem unfair. He wanted her to try her electric attack, then he would show her Thunder. He smiled. He would play this out.  
"Zappy, show the Pikachu a REAL growl." he said, smiling like he did when he was facing Radic's weak pokémon. Zappy smiled along with him. It walked closer, leaning it's pointed beak very close to the Pikachu's terrified face. It gave a loud, piercing, rumblind noise like electricity exploding underground. Buzzaki was so scared it could barely attack.  
"Don't be afraid Buzzaki! Do a THUNDERSHOCK!" she called, using the same mangled imitation of Red's voice. Red grimaced.  
"Piikaaaaaaa..." Buzzaki started, clenching it's paws together, closing it's eyes. Almost reluctantly electricity flowed from it's cheeks.  
"CHUUU!" it yelled. The energy flowed in a jagged line toward the legendary bird. The Zapdos seemed to absorb the energy, a slight burn mark on one wing feather as a sign of Buzzaki's attack.  
"Alright Zappy, enough playing. Show the Pikachu a REAL electric attack. THUNDEEERR!"  
"Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzapdosss!" Zappy cried. It flapped it's mighty wings and flew up high. Suddenly dark clouds began to gather, clouding over the sky. Buzzaki was confused and frightened, as was Violet.  
"What's goin on?" she demanded Red. Red smiled and shrugged.  
Zappy forced it's way through the thick cloud layer. A rumble shook the air, followed by a flash of lightning.  
"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZAPDOSSSSSSSSS!" Zappy cried. It plummeted from the sky in a dive at Buzzaki. Buzzaki was so terrified he couldn't move. Zappy banked sharply at the last moment and grabbed the Pikachu in it's talons.  
"PIKACHU!" It screamed in pain as the talon's pierced it's flesh.  
"BUZZAKIIIII!" Violet screamed. She ran towards the Zapdos, but it was flying to fast, and was beyond her grip in a few seconds. It pumped it's wings, ignoring the frenzied electric bursts coming from the terrifed Pikachu. It struggled and screamed in Zappy's talons.  
The Zapdos reached the level of the clouds. It released a buzzing shriek, like if someone was forcing electricity through something it didn't want to go through. A huge lightning bolt, as if all the lightning bolts had collected and came together, lanced into the Zapdos. It's body rippled with power, which was suddenly sent into the Pikachu.  
"PIKAAAAAAAAAACHUUUUUUU!" It screamed in pain, as the energy lanced into and around it's body, burning into every inch of it's tiny yellow body. It's eyes closed tight as it screamed and wriggled in the Zapdos' inexorable, tightening grasp. Lightning bolts came at random, and struck the Pikachu. Buzzaki hung limp in the Zapdos' talons, blacking out from the intense pain. Lightning and electricity lanced around it's body, unable to be held within. Zappy withdrew his talon's with a squelch, and Buzzaki fell a long distance to the ground. It hit the ground with a thump.  
"BUZZAKI! BUZZAKKIII!!!!" Violet screamed, running forward. Another buzzing cry from Zappy was ignored by her, but a moment later the sky was clear again, and Zappy was standing looking very pleased with itself next to Red's side. Violet reached to hold the Pikachu in her arms, but the surplus electricity shocked her too, causing her to stumble backwards and hold her arm.  
"You....You killed Buzzaki!"  
"It's not dead," Red said, without too much concern over the Pikachu's health, "just in faint. A very very deep faint."  
He looked in his pack for some rubber gloves. When he first caught Zapdos, he couldn't touch him when he came out of the ball without getting shocked. He carried the gloves all the time, in case Zappy's electricity level got too high. This high electrical burst was good for it, it needed to get rid of some lightning and thunder anyway. He tossed the gloves to Violet.  
"Here, put these on. These will prevent you from getting shocked."  
Instead, in her fury, Violet took the rubber gloves and slapped Red across the face with them.  
"ZZZAPDOS!" Zappy exclaimed angrily at Violet, angry at it's trainer being hit. Red was knocked over from the force of her blow. Nevertheless, he smiled. He enjoyed teaching people the truth about pokémon, even if it meant shattering some myths. He watched, with a red hand mark on his cheek, as Violet picked up the Pikachu and cradled it in her arms, looking highly concerned.  
  
Radic and Red: Chapter 11  
"Radic is found...by whom?"  
  
Radic woke up, but he couldn't see. All he could do was feel. He tried to talk, but his mouth was dry. He couldn't tell where he was, but he felt like he was in a bed.  
"Radic. Radic. Can you hear me?" he heard a disembodied voice say. He couldn't see, so he turned his head towards the noise. It was like his eyes refused to open.  
"Radic, answer me! Nod your head." the voice said again. Radic decided nodding would be a good idea, and he did so. When he did that he felt a twinge of pain in his back. The blackness that shrouded his eyes became lighter, as if light was pouring through black fabric.  
"Wh..where..."he managed to gasp out.  
"You're at a Pokécenter."  
"Poké..." he mumbled.  
"You were hurt, and you had a Raticate attached to your shoulder."  
"Rrrrraaticate.."he said. That memory came back quickly.  
"You were dragging along a Doduo. Do you remember?"  
"Taka....chan..."  
"Good."  
Radic raised an arm to try and paw off the something that was covering his eyes, but he found something was holding them down. He grunted as he tried to pull free.  
"Radic, relax. Nothing is going to hurt you here. Go to sleep again."  
"hurt...."  
He tried to move a leg, but found he couldn't do that either. He didn't like this.  
"let...go..."he said.  
"You're restricted. You were thrashing around, so I had to tie you down."  
"un..tie!" he said, with a bit more energy.  
"No. Not until you're under control."  
"under control...under control!" he tried to convince the strange voice, but he could hear it leaving. He groaned.  
  
Joy had examined Radic's injuries, and found he had a sever knock to his head. Several, actually. She didn't know if Radic could remember anything or not, so she decided to try and wake him up. It worked, but Radic could barely talk. One good sign was that he could at least remember his pokémon's name. Another unfortunate thing she had to do was tie a black bandana around his eyes. They were badly damaged, and couldn't be exposed to light. No doubt that was what confused Radic the most.  
She watched the Raticate prowl around, occasionally trying to bit at the chain that held it. The Raticate, after being healed, had gone ballistic searching through all the hospital rooms. She was certain it was Red's Raticate Ratty, but that was impossible. Red would never let Radic have it...unless something happened to him. She thought carefully. Radic hated Red, and could have killed him. But she doubted that Radic could be capable of such an act. She decided to watch Radic very carefully for a few days. She looked in his pokédex, but couldn't get any information about it. She did, however, find the names of the pokémon he was supposed to be traveling with.  
Radic, however, wasn't very happy at all. He was sure the voice could explain what had happened, and why he couldn't see. He wanted to know what was going on. He was utterly confused and had no chance of defending himself if someone came in. He hated feeling helpless.  
Joy wondered if anyone else had seen Red. The news had been broadcasting searches for him all the time. It showed the elite four. Lorelei seemed very worried, as did Lance. But Agatha seemed almost amused, and Bruno was to busy training to make any comments. Joy heard Radic trying to move again. She walked back into the room, just in time to miss the phonecall from the Joy in Fuschia City, reporting she had seen the missing champion.  
Joy found Radic struggling harder to get out of his bonds.  
"Radic, stop struggling, you'll tire yourself out. Do you want a drink?"  
Radic seemed to have to force the words out, like it was painful.  
"Driink..." he repeated. She got him a glass of water, and poured it in his mouth. Radic seemed to be a bit more talkative after that. He could make more complex sentences. She grabbed a pad of paper and a pencil.  
"Can you tell me why you had Ratty?"  
"Found Ratty in clearing...bit me...lots..." Radic said, sounding very unhappy.  
"Why where you dragging the Doduo?"  
"Takachan wouldn't...come into city...hates...cities..." Radic said, sounding annoyed.  
"Now, this is important Radic, do you know what happened to Red?"  
Radic abruptly burst into tears.  
"Wrong question to ask, apparently." she thought. She didn't know what to say to make him stop crying, so she left the room instead.  
Radic knew the presence was gone, he couldn't hear it fidgeting in the chair anymore, or the skritch of pencil against paper.  
Joy walked to the front desk. She was about to call her sister in Fuschia when there was a ding noise from the bell on her desk.  
"Yes?" she said brightly, turning around. A spiky haired kid was standing in front of the counter, looking concerned.  
"Did a Radic come in here?"  
"Yes. Why?"  
"I'm a friend of his. What room is he in?"  
"Room 47. The one with a Parasect on the front."  
"Thanks!" the kid said, and turned to find the room.  
"Wait!" Joy called out, "What's your name?"  
The kid seemed to smile for a moment.  
"My name's Myk."  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Part 3

Radic and Red: Chapter 12  
"The Vaporeon Escapes"  
  
Red walked along behind Violet, grumbling to himself as he gingerly touched the red mark on his cheek. Violet was refusing to speak to him, and she still wouldn't put the stupid Pikachu away. She held it with the rubber gloves stubbornly, ocasionally fizzing as Buzzaki gave her a weak jolt. Red had let his Chansey revive the fainted Pikachu, but even the Chansey couldn't restore it to full health. Zappy seemed unhappy with the situation also, feeling very uncomfortable. The Zapdos walked along, occasionally zapping small animals wandering on the forest floor. Violet kept walking and walking and walking with an air of injured dignity that Red was finding more and more annoying, until he had decided to remark about it. But at that moment, Violet stepped off the dock she was walking on and into the water.  
"EEEEEEEE!" he shouted, scrambling to get back on dry land. Red couldn't help but laugh at her. It was echoed by the peculiar buzzing noises Zappy made. Violet looked even more upset, dragging Buzzaki out of the water. She put him on dry land, and walked right up to Red, fuming as if to say something. With a lot of effort, she managed to keep herself under control. She stomped away, picked up the Pikachu, and was about to say something when a noise interrupted her.  
"Vaporeeeeon...." a soft, tinkling voice said. Red looked around, recodnizing it instantly. He remembered when he had gotten HIS Eevee, and he had evolved it into a Flareon. Luckily, he had managed to win a wager with someone, and got a Jolteon as prize. With A Vaporeon, he could complete his collection of the Eevee evolutions. He pointed dramatically with one finger at the head sticking up from the water, trying to ignore the bandage over one of his eyes, calling out Zappy's name.. The Vaporeon had three fins, one on each side of it's head and one on top, and it's white ruff stuck out a tiny bit from beneath the sea water.   
"Zappy, Thu-"  
"Buzzaki, Thundershock!"  
Red stared in disbelief as Violet stood in the exact same pose he was in.  
"HEY!" he cried, annoyed.  
"What?" she said, looking confused.  
"That's MY vaporeon! I'M going to catch it!"  
"No way! Vaporeon is the cutest thing I've ever seen, and I want it!"  
"You can't even catch it, your Buzzaki is too weak."  
"He can too! Watch!"  
The Vaporeon dove beneath the water, stroking with it's powerful finned tail. A moment later it appeared on the dock, looking at them quizzacally and twitching it's tail. Buzzaki looked at it warily, then looked at Violet. It didn't trust Violet anymore, not after the obviously mismatched battle between it and Zappy. It took a few steps back.  
"Buzzaki?" Violet asked. It shook it's head.  
"Pikapika." it said, sounding cute and annoyed.  
"Why don't you want to fight?"  
"Pipikapikapikachu, pipikapipipikachu."  
"That's not a good reason! Zappy got lucky!"  
Buzzaki shook it's head. She pleaded with it.  
"PLEEEEEEEEEASE Buzzaki, try this once!"  
Buzzaki rolled it's cute eyes.  
"Pikachu." it sighed, reluctantly. Violet hugged it, igored the shock, and watched the Pikachu toddle out. The Vaporeon looked at it, never saying a word. Red watched in general amusement.  
Sparks began to fly from Buzzaki's cheeks, gathering around them. With a crackle, the electricity was thrown at the Vaporeon, who reared back, startled.  
"Vaporeeon!" it said, it's tinkling, soft voice sounding sort of surprised. The energy hit the tip of one tail-fin, and traveled up in a visible shudder up the Vaporeon's body. It was shocked into motionless for a moment, then shook itself free of it. It abrubtly turned around and thwacked it's tail on the dock, sending up a flurry of sand from seemingly nowhere, flying into Buzzaki's eyes.  
"Pikaaaa!" it said, distressed.  
"Buzzaki, do a Thundershock again!"  
Buzzaki pawed the sand from it's eyes the best it could, but everything still seemed blurry. It collected the Electricity and sent it towards the nearest shape.  
"Aaaaa!" Red cried as Buzzaki's attack hit him instead. He twitched a bit and sat down, holding his head. It wasn't a strong attack, but it still stung. Zappy watched him concerned.  
The Vaporeon leaped forward and used it's claws to scratch at the Pikachu. Buzzaki couldn't see, and the claws cut narrow gashes in it's back.  
"PIKACHU!" It cried, rolling over. It got up slowly and walked back over to Violet, where Buzzaki firmly attached itself to her leg.  
"Buzzaki, what the...? Get off my leg! Go out and fight!"  
Buzzaki shook it's head no stubbornly and hung on.  
"Let's see if I can get this Vaporeon." Red said, regaining his breath. Violet looked at him angrily.  
"NO! It's MINE! If Buzzaki were healed, I would of beaten it! You can't take it!"  
"Yes I can. As one of my favorite quotes says, "All's fair in love, war, and Pokémon battles. Go ZAPPY! Do a thundershock!"  
The Zapdos walked over to the Vaporeon, who stared at it cooly. It understood why it was supposed to use a weak attack, so it wouldn't faint the Vaporeon. It gently as it could sent out a tendril of power through the planking towards the Vaporeon.It touched the Vaporeon's front left paw.  
Immediately it leaped in the air, all it's fur and fins sticking straight out, it's eyes wide.  
"VAPOREEEEEON!" it cried, as energy crackled through it's body. It fell on the planking, twitching, trying to get up.  
"Alright Vaporeon, you're mine!"   
The pokéball sailed through the air and hit the Vaporeon on the tail. It was sucked in. The light flashed, and Red watched confidentally.  
Ping..  
Ping...  
whoosh!  
The Vaporeon burst from the Pokéball, gasping for breath as it struggled against it's power. Breaking free, it ran for the ocean.  
"NO! Wait! Come back! Zappy, go get it!" Red shouted. Zappy flapped it's wings, sending the air crackling with energy, and flew after the Vaporeon. The Vaporeon's paws thudded against the wood as it heard the legendary bird catching up to it.  
"Vaporeeeeon!" it cried, sounding like windchimes in a hurricane. It leapt of the edge of the dock, splashing into the water a few seconds before the Zapdos' talons clutched it's finned tail. Stroking powerfully, the Vaporeon swam from view. Red stared in disbelief, while Violet laughed.  
"Gee Pokémon master, guess he was a bit too fast for you, eh?"  
Red was too stunned to reply.  
  
Radic and Red: Chapter 13  
"Myk becomes a problem AGAIN."  
  
Radic was trying to sleep when he hear someone walking towards his room. He tried to focus his eyes, but only blackness showed. He heard the doorknob squeal as it turned. He turned his head towards the direction. It wasn't the presence from before. He could tell. He knew it was someone else.  
"Ha ha ha..."he heard a familiar laugh off to his right. He tried to remember what it was from. But, his mind kept drawing a blank.  
"Who's there?" he asked, turning his head back and forth to find the source of the noise. When he turned his head to the left, he felt something pricking his throat. It was very sharp. He gulped.  
"Well, Radic, I hope you haven't forgotten about our little deal." a mocking voice said. Radic almost thought it was Red, until he remembered what had happened to him. The sharp object traced up until it was beneath his chin. He flicked his eyes back and forth, but he could see only black. He twitched his arms, but they wouldn't move. The spike pricked his throat so painfully that he had to lean his head back.  
"Don't worry Radic. This will all be very very easy. You don't have to do anything but just lie there."  
"No...go away..." Red said, rather loudly.  
Instantly he could sense the sharp thing hovering close to his eye.  
"Don't argue with me. I'm the one in control here."  
Radic didn't say anything, he could sense that the entity was feeling annoyed. He felt the spike relieve the pressure beneath his eye, and he relaxed his stressed muscles. He heard a quiet click, then a sound of energy rushing out. He tried to remember what it sounded like. Then he remembered. The sound of a Pokémon being let out of it's ball.  
"Merlin, Hypnotize him."  
"Alacazzzzam..."he heard a deep, almost russian-like voice say. It came to him in a flash. The person was Myk!  
"I see you know who I am now." Myk said, sounding very smug. "Don't worry, you can't tell anyone. You won't get the chance."  
"HEL-" Radic started to shout, but he felt something strike his face hard, leaving a burning feeling across his face. He bet that Myk had hit him with that thing he carried around...what was it? Now he remembered....it was a Sandslash spike. Myk always had it with him.He felt a deep calming peace growing in his mind. He could vaguely hear something chanting in the background.  
"AlacaAlacaAlacazam....AlacaAlacaAlacaZam..." it became a steady drone. He could feel the pain from the scratch leave his body. He could vaguely feel one of the spoons a Alacazam always carried touch his forehead. He felt the feeling of wanting to rest become stronger.  
"Listen, Radic. You are coming with us. You will make no noise. Understand?" he heard Myk say. He realized what was happening.   
"No...o..." he said with a tremondous effort. Everything in his body was telling him to obey Myk...but he knew he shouldn't, and he knew he couldn't.He was struck suddenly by the thought that this might be what a Pokémon went through in a pokéball. He tried to fight it, but the cold metal on his forehead would not move.  
"AlacaAlacaAlacazam..."  
Radic fought, trying to keep his eyes open. Beyond his control, they sank to a half-lidded, almost tired stare. He couldn't see Myk anymore, but he felt that he was a friend he could trust. He was a friend he had known for a long time. Radic wondered why he was fighting so hard against him. He let go of his struggles and lay quiet.  
Myk smiled to himself. This was just what he wanted. Merlin slowly removed the Utensil from the place where it touched Radic's forehead.  
"Merlin, is he under control?" he asked the Alacazam next to him. It nodded silently and slowly. Myk didn't hesitate, he began to undo the buckles of the strap's on the table, the ones that held Radic's arms down, and prevented him from moving. Letting them loose, he waited for Radic to get up and try to escape, but Radic remained quiet.  
"Radic, get out of the bed." he said, sounding more confident then he felt. Radic sat up slowly, and stepped out of the bed, clad only in a white hospital gown. Myk looked around. This wouldn't work...  
He spotted the vest, and the Pokéballs that were attached to it.   
That's where Radic clipped the Pokéballs.   
With a a swift flick, the vest was in his posession. Radic stood silently, still as a statue, a scratch bleeding across his face. A black bandana was tied around his eyes. Myk looked at it from the back, and found a intricate knot. He considered, then decided Radic was better blindfolded. With that, he made a single gesture to Merlin, who nodded and turned towards Radic.  
A while later, when Nurse Joy went into to check on Radic, his room was empty. The only thing moving was the fluttering of the curtains on the window that hadn't been open before.  
  
Radic and Red: Chapter 14  
"The Riachu!"  
  
"Look Red, I said sorry!"  
"Go away. Go back to your mother and continue your stupid journey by yourself."  
Red grumpily trudged onward, Zappy crunching along next to him, it's talons biting into the ground with each step.Violet was jogging to try and keep up with him, her Pikachu following along behind her. Red didn't slow down has pace.  
"Red, don't be so sensitive! It was only one comment-"  
"One comment, feh!" he said, making a noise of annoyment, "Make fun of me for losing that Vaporeon, the stupid thing..."  
"PLEASE don't be mad with me! I need to continue my journey! I need more Pokémon."  
Red sighed, looking skyward. He only saw Zappy's long beak staring down at him, making curious buzzing noises.  
"FINE. Just don't make any smart remarks anymore."  
"YAY!" Violet said, leaping in the air with joy. Red groaned and slowed down a bit until he was walking at roughly the same speed Violet was. They walked along in silence. Then he heard something.  
"Pipi pikapikachu..." Buzzaki was singing softly. He tried to remember the tune.  
"Pi pikapikachu..." It sounded very familiar.  
"Pipi ka CHUUU!" There it was! On the point where Buzzaki's voice suddenly went high he finally remembered.  
He had been wondering through a Pikachu reserve, a place where the Pikachu lived and prospered, and heard them chanting. It was excruciatingly cute, and he hated it the moment he heard it. He groaned again. Did EVERY Pikachu know the stupid sing-song chant?  
"Pipi...kapikachu..."  
"Zapzap,zapzapzzzzzzzapdos!" he heard Zappy trying to sing along. It was totally off cue. Buzzaki looked at it angrily.  
"Chu! PikapikapipiKAchu!" it said, sounding as if it were asking Zappy to shut up.   
"ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZapdos!" Zappy shrieked angrily. Buzzaki ran onto Violet's shoulder, and cowered.  
Red enjoyed the short silence.  
"Pipi..kapikachu..."  
Red made a sound of frustration. That stupid Pikachu! He heard another voice mixing with it, high and unnatural.  
"Pipika...CHUUUU!"  
He covered his face and ears with his hands. Now Violet was singing along!  
He tried to ignore the sounds of the two horrible singers by listening for other noises. He heard a rustle on his right. He put an arm out to stop Violet, who almost tripped and fell.  
"HEY! What's the big-" she was about to exclaim, but Red put a hand over her mouth.  
Two bright eyes blinked from the bush.  
"A pokémon!" he said softly to himself. Violet's eyes widened. Silently and slowly the Pokémon stepped out of the bush. It had two spiky ears, between which sat a lightning bolt-like horn. It sat down, leaning slightly to the right. It's left paw had massive claws hidden within it's fur. The Pokémon regarded them curiously, bright red circles on it's cheeks.  
Red realized it had to be related to the Pika-Raichu family.No other Pokémon he knew off had those bright circles on their cheeks.   
Lightning bolt shaped black markings streaked across it's face and down it's back, all the way to it's long fluffy tail. It's legs were completly black. it swished the tail around a bit, looking at them as if to inquire why they were there.Red slowly took out his Pokédex, which scanned the strange Pokémon.  
"Riachu. A rare Pokémon. Unknown and unheard of by most Pokémon trainers, most trainers doubt it's existence. It likes to gather with Raichus, and pretend to be like them. While attack viciously if a Raichu is hurt, although otherwise known to be a shy and gentle Pokémon."  
"A Riachu!" he heard a voice saw in wonder near him. He remembered about Violet.  
"Buzzaki, go out and talk to it! You're a Pikachu, you're related!"  
"Chu! Pikachu!" Buzzaki protested. She shoved him forward anyway. Red watched as Buzzaki stepped forward slowly towards the Riachu. It regarded him silently and quietly. When it got within a foot, it suddenly changed in a blink of an eye.  
It leapt to it's paws, inflated it's fur, and let energy crackle around it's body threateningly, and let out a hissing threatening cry,  
"RiiiiiiiiiiACHU!"  
,all in less then a second. It startled everyone, even Zappy.  
"CHUUU!" Buzzaki said, scared, and dashed back to Violet.Red looked through his Pokéballs, but remember that none of them contained a Raichu. Not knowing what else to do, he searched through his backpack. He saw lots of miscellaneous items, but none that were useful.  
He noticed a flash of orange and yellow near the bottom of the bag. He plucked the object out, and sat it in his hands.   
It was a Pokédoll! Of Raichu no less. It's stuffed eyes looked up at him cutely, as it's floppy tail and beanbag body flopped around in his hand. Seeing no other alternative, he grabbed it firmly by it's back. Getting down on his hands and knees, he gently wiggled the doll back and forth.  
"Raichu! Raichu!" he tried to imitate a Raichu's voice.  
"Riachu?" he heard the other Pokémon say. It stepped forward slowly, sniffing at the doll.  
"That's it...a little closer Riachu..."  
  
Radic and Red: Chapter 15  
"Accident has a hard decision"  
  
Myk finally stopped running in the middle of a clearing, huffing for breath. The Sandslash spike that hung from the chain around his neck hit his chest as he sucked in air greedily. He glanced behind him, watching Merlin lead Radic along.   
When he was sure of Radic's hypnotism, he had shoved him out the window, and hid out there. Then, taking some frayed rope from Radic's backpack, he tied Radic's hands behind his back, and then around his chest in a lasso like knot. He dragged Radic along for a while, but then felt so weary he entrusted Radic to Merlin. Merlin tugged quietly at the rope, occasionally sending out small hypnotic probes to Radic's mind to see if he was still under his control. He was.  
They had been running for hours, finally they could rest. Myk wearliy sat down and panted, trying to regain his breath. Merlin tugged Radic into the clearing. Radic stumbled over almost anything in his path, unable to see through the black bandana around his eyes. He never complained, nor acted wild or tried to escape. Just followed obediantly. Merlin handed the rope to Myk, who took it with a smile.  
"Tell me Radic, didn't I say during our last Pokémon battle that we had some favors to exchange? Wasn't the arrangement "I win, you do some things for me?" Myk said, tugging hard on the rope. Radic stumbled and fell to his knees. He kneeled quietly.  
"Yes." he said, his voice quiet and emotionless, like a machine.  
"And what did you do? Ran away. RAN AWAY! Was that the right thing to do?"  
"No."  
"Are you even listening to me?"  
"Yes."  
Myk thought, resting his head on his palm.  
"Say "My name is Myk.", Radic."  
"My-name-is-Myk." Radic said, in the same mechanical voiceas before.  
"Radic, now say "I'm Radic, the world's biggest loser.". Say it!"  
"I'm-Radic-the-World's-biggest-loser."  
Myk laughed with the sheer immensity of the power he felt. He had complete control!  
"Radic, I order you to...um...kiss my shoes!"  
Radic obediantly knelt down and kissed Myk's shoes.  
"This has great possibilities." Myk said outloud. Merlin watched, looking detached from the whole affair, keeping it's eyes fixed on Radic. Radic didn't move from his position when Myk got up and paced around him.  
"Stand up."  
Radic stood up, and then stood as still as a board.Myk paced around him, regarding him as if he were some interesting object.  
"This is very good, Merlin. Very good. Let's see If I can make Radic feel some pain, for the problems he caused me before."  
Merlin seemed hesitant for a moment, but nodded.  
"Radic, tell me, what is you're best, and favorite Pokémon."  
"Accident. A-Blastoise. Is-first-Pokémon-I-got. I-care-a-lot-about-it."  
Myk smiled and nodded again. He took out the six pokéballs that were on Radic's vest. He ran Radic's hand over them.  
"Which one is Accident's." Myk said, stifling a snicker at the stupid name. Radic hesitated for a moment, as if thinking, then pointed at the top Pokéball.  
"That-one."  
Myk unclipped it and pressed the button on it's front. It burst open in a spray of water.  
"Blaaastoise?" it said, confused. It looked around, seeing Myk grinning at it.  
"BLASTOISE!" it said in alarm, then noticed it's tied up Trainer. Accident grabbed Radic in one massive paw and lifted him off the ground to remove the ropes. With his giant claws on the ropes, Accident poised to rip them to shreds.  
"Radic, tell Accident to put you down." Myk said.  
Radic didn't move, only speaking.  
"Put-me-down, Accident."  
"Blaaastoise?" Accident said, sounding even more confused then ever.He reluctantly put Radic down, who stood as he did before.  
"What attacks does your Blastoise have?" Myk asked, grinning sadistically. He was getting a great plan. Merlin's eyes widened, but it made no comment, instead keeping it's eyes focused on Radic.  
"It-has-Surf-WaterGun-Skullbash-Hydro-Pump." Radic said, his voice lacking emotion. Accident looked more confused then ever, prowling around Radic to try and prevent Myk from getting to close.   
"Radic, tell Accident to do Watergun...on you."  
Radic remained silent for a while. Deep in the recesses of his mind a tiny voice reminded him of how much it would hurt Accident to hurt him. He didn't want to do it....but that soft drone in his head made his will to resist fade away....Myk was his friend...He should do what his friend said. The tiny voice of protest faded away.  
"Accident-do-Water-Gun-on-me." Radic said, not moving or turning around.  
"Blastoise??!" it said, sounding aghast. But it had to comply. It reluctantly put it's cannon's into place, aiming them directly at it's trainer's body.  
"Blastoise...Blastoise..." it said, sounding heartbroken. Myk started laughing, this was going to be good.  
"Blastoise!" Accident gave a final cry, then sent the streams of water rocketing towards the still body of Radic.  
  
Radic and Red: Chapter 16  
"The Death of a Marowak"  
  
"Come on...just a little closer..." Red said in coaxing tone to the hesitant Riachu.It sniffed the stuffed Raichu doll warily. It didn't trust this pair of human's, not after that Pikachu had attacked it! It may have a love for Raichu's, but any Riachu hates a Pikachu.  
Red heard a noise next to him, a rustling in the grass.  
"NO!" he said, but it was too late. Buzzaki leaped out of the grass at the Riachu.  
"PIKACHUUUU!" it shrieked, sending a current of electricity out of it's body. It struck the Riachu right in the side.  
"Riii!" the Riachu cried, startled. It leaped backward, folding it's spiked ears against it's head. It whirled around swiftly. The lightning tipped tail slapped into the Pikachu, sending it sailing.  
"Pikaaaa!"  
"Buzzaki!" Violet said, sounding worried.  
"You idiot!" Red hissed, watching the Riachu dance around nimbly, giving an amazing show of bristling fur and threatening displays that he couldn't appreciate at the moment. "You might make it run away!"  
Violet cradled the slightly bruised Pikachu in her arms. She stuck her tongue out at him.  
"Buzzaki was trying to help. You shouldn't snap at him!"  
"Trying to HELP?! By frying the Pokémon then attacking it, scaring it out of it's wits?"  
"How is Buzzaki supposed to know how it reacts?"  
Red sighed and rubbed his head. The Riachu was working itself up to bound away. Red waggled the Raichu doll it was holding.  
"Rai! Raichu raichu raichu!" he said, trying to do an Impression of a Raichu. It didn't really sound good, but the Riachu hesitated. It came closer. He studied it carefully, putting the Raichu doll down and standing up. The Riachu curled up next to it, wrapping it's tail around it and making a purring noise.  
"Riiiiiriiiiiriiiii...."it said, rumbling purrs coming from it's chest. It looked very happy.Red grabbed a Pokéball from his belt. He opened it quietly. In a flash of grey Rockybalbo stepped out.  
"RockyBalbo, I need you to stop that Pokémon. But don't faint it." he said. The Golem nodded. It stepped forward, watching the Riachu warily.  
"Cu-BONE!"  
"Huh?"   
"What?"  
Both Red and Violet were surprised by the sudden cry. Another cry echoed it.  
"MaroWAK!"  
A Cubone hopped down from the tree and hopped over to the Riachu, who couldn't notice it in it's half-asleep state. Red wondered vaguely how deep the Riachu's affections for a Raichu were.  
"CuBONE!" the Cubone cried, then whacked the Riachu over the head with it's bone with a Clonk noise. This surprised Red and Violet more. The action was so sudden.   
"RIIIIIACHU!" The Riachu cried, sounding both hurt and terrified.  
"Cubonebonebone!" the Cubone said, sounding pleased with itself. It whacked the Riachu again, and it squealed. It hid it's face under it's one huge, clawed, paw, and put it's soft, fluffy paw over it. It curled it's fluffy tail around itself, trying to protect itself. But the Cubone wouldn't stop. He kept beating the Riachu senseless with it's bone club. The Riachu screamed and cried, but didn't do anything to attack.  
Red flicked out his Pokédex.  
"Riachu is a peaceful creature, rare to attack unless provoked." the mechanical voice said.  
"Looks pretty provoked to me." Red said, staring at the Riachu. He felt bad for it.  
"Riachu's, sometimes when attacked, while refuse to counter. In the exception of Pikachu attacks, A Riachu is very passive."  
"BUZZAKI, GO!" he heard a voice behind him shout. he turned around Rapidly to see the Pikachu dash off over to the Cubone.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" he yelled at Violet.  
"I'm helping the poor Riachu!"  
"But don't you know electricity has no use against Rock?"  
Buzzaki threw itself at the Cubone, tackling it. With a swift crackle, eneegry flowed from it's body and into the Cubone. It said nothing, shaking it's covered head in a effort to clear it. It leapt to it's feet, uninjured.  
"Buzzaki didn't hurt it!"  
"I told you, electricity has no effect!"  
Using the back of it's paw, the Cubone slapped Buzzaki away. Buzzaki landed in Violet's arms, who immediantly began cooing and trying to comfort the thing. Red was amazed at how fast she forgot about her Caterpie.  
"CUBOOONE!" the Cubone shouted, after the Riachu had been beaten black and blue. Another Pokémon hopped into the clearing, bigger, with a smoother Skull helmet and a complete bone in it's paw.  
"Marowak?" it asked the Cubone.  
"Cubonebonebone!"  
"Maro..."  
The Marowak noticed the Raichu doll nearby. With one furious movement, it hit the Raichu doll with it's club, causing it to fly a few feet.  
"RIAAAAAAAAAAAACHUUUUUUUUUU!" it heard a piercing shriek behind it. it turned around, just in time to see the Riachu leap at it. It was a fearsome sight, it's eyes red with anger, and it's huge clawed paw reaching for the Marowak. The Riachu slashed the Marowak across the front of it's skull, leaving deep marks and making the helmet turn. The Riachu made a swift turn and smacked the Marowak with it's tail, not moving it, but causing a neasty bruise. It then leapt at the Cubone and teared at it with berserk strength.   
Red stared with open eyed wonder, unaware of the Pokédex still in his hand.  
"Riachu's will attack and even die for Raichu's." it said, but Red wasn't really listening. The Cubone threw the Bone club it carried. It swung in a arc, and whacked the Riachu in the back of the head.  
"Riii!" it cried, ignoring the pain. The bone circled and hit the Riachu again. It grunted and kept ripping at the Cubone. The Cubone whacked it across the face with it's club, and then took off running while the Riachu sat down and spat out a fang. It noticed that the Marowak was gone too, evidently it had left while it had been fighting the Cubone.   
RockyBalbo snuck up behind it, and grabbed it in it's claws. The Riachu suddenly extended it's fur and screamed, but RockyBalbo didn't let go. The Riachu's whole face was black nd blue, and had bruises and a bleeding cut. Rockybalbo stomped up to Red.  
"Great! A Riachu, all for me!"  
"Why do YOU get it?" he heard Violet say.  
"Cause Rockybalbo caught it."  
Violet hmmphed and then remained quiet. Red dropped his Pokédex for a moment, examining the Riachu more closely. It scanned the club the Cubone had left behind.  
"When a Cubone loses it's bone, it will not rest until it finds it. It will pursue whoever has it until either it dies or it gets the bone back." the voice of the Pokédex said, but no one heard. Violet noticed the bone on the ground. She picked it up. It felt smooth and cool.  
"Pika!" Buzzaki said, sounding really annoyed. She shrugged and put the bone in her backpack.  



	4. Part 4

Radic and Red: Chapter 17  
"Radic is released..."  
  
The water from Accident's cannons slammed into Radic's chest, sending him flying. Radic slammed into a tree that was behind him with a loud snap. Radic's arm bent at a peculiar angle, instantly showing it was broken. Myk laughed.  
"Ha ha ha! This is great!"  
"Alacazaaaaaam...."  
Myk turned around and stared at the unhappy looking Alacazam.  
"Merlin?"  
"Al...Alacazaaaam....zamzamalaca...." Merlin grumbled.  
"It's not cruel Merlin. Remember what they did to you?"  
"Alacazzzzam...."  
Merlin watched as Accident dashed over to Radic, picking him up and trying to fix the arm. Merlin showed his chest to Myk, who sighed.  
"Yes, I know you recovered it and you're fine."  
"Alacazam."  
"No, I don't think we've had our revenge."  
"Alacazam!" Merlin said, sounding annoyed.  
Myk sighed.  
"Fine, fine. I'll let them go, okay? It's not like he'll get very far with that arm anyway." Myk said, sounding angry.  
"RADIC! Tell Accident to put you down!"  
"Put-me-down, Accident." Radic said in the same mechanical tone as before.Accident looked upset, but put Radic down. Radic stood straight as Myk circled him, fingering the spike around his neck.  
"Radic, I never want to see you again."  
"Never-again."  
"So I release you!" Myk said, raising the spike on the chain upwards, and slashing the bandana that covered Radic's eyes. At the same time, Merlin released it's grip on Radic's mind.  
Suddenly Radic could think again! And the only thing that entered his mind was searing pain as light surged into his damaged eyes. He screamed, holding his hands to his eyes. They were burning...the light was too bright for him.  
Accident didn't hesitate. As soon as it saw that it's master was free, it grabbed him in it's claws and ran off, it's thuds shaking the ground.  
Myk was startled at the way Radic had reacted when he had cut the bandana. What was wrong with him.  
"Alacazam!" Merlin said, sounding pleased. Myk rubbed it's head, and the two of them set out again.  
Accident ran as fast as it could on three legs, the other one clutching Radic to it's chest. Radic held his eyes, hissing between his teeth. His eyes were closed, but they still burned with a bright searing flashing pain. He wanted the pain to go AWAY.  
Accident had heard something over to his left. Accident lumbered in that direction, trying to find help.  
"Cubone....Cu...cubone..." he heard something say. He tried to walk silently towards the sound. He looked through the trees and stared.  
A Cubone was sitting next to a Marowak. The Cubone wasn't holding it's customary bone, and that surprised Accident. The Cubone was stroking the skull helmet of the Marowak, cooing to it sadly.  
"Cubone....Cubone..."it said, almost as if it were about to cry. There were three deep rips torn in the skull helmet, as if something with huge claws had slashed at the helmet and ripped slashes into it. Accident peered closer and noticed that whatever had slashed the Marowak had pierced the skin beneath the Skull. Marowak had it's long bone clutched in it's paws, and it's eyes were closed.  
"Cubone?" The Cubone said, and shook the Marowak. It didn't move.  
"CUBOOONE!" the Cubone cried, throwing itself on the Marowak's body and weeping. Accident understood what it was saying. The Marowak had been it's mother, and now it was dead.  
"Accident?" A weak voice said from it's huge paw.  
"Blastoise!" Accident whispered happily. Accident put Radic down, who sat up groggily.  
"Where are we?"  
"Blassssoise..."  
Radic understood the urgency in it's voice. Keeping his eyes closed to lessen the burning pain, he stood up and kept a hand on Accident's thick shell.  
"Take me to them Accident." Radic said. Accident moved slowly so Radic could keep up. Radic and the Blastoise stumbled into the clearing.  
"CUBONE!" the Cubone yelled, sounding startled and angry.  
"Accident, what is it doing?" Radic said.  
"Blastoise blast blast toise..." (Translation: It's trying to attack us)  
"I don't hear any swishing noises from Bonemerang or other such attacks."  
"Blastoise Blastoise Blassssstoise...." (It doesn't have a bone.)  
Radic relaxed. He stumbled forwarf, trying to approach the Cubone.  
"Cubone, where are you? We're your friends..."  
The Cubone shook it's head No Vigorously.  
"Cubone bone bone."  
"I guess that means no." Radic said. He fell forward, unable to see where he was going. The Cubone leapt back, then walked slowly up to Radic. It waved a paw in front of his closed eyes. Realizing that without his sight, he wasn't quite as dangerous, the Cubone relaxed.  
"CuCubone bone bone bone."  
Accident walked out, helping Radic up. The Cubone stepped back, frightened of the huge water Pokémon. It stepped in front of the body of it's dead mother, trying to protect it.  
A whispered conference with Accident told Radic what the Cubone was doing.  
"Cubone, we're not trying to hurt your mother. We want to help. Can you tell us what happened?"  
The Cubone considered, then nodded. It began a lengthy discourse of what had happened in it's toungue, and Accident helped translate.  
Apparently, the Cubone and the Marowak had lived with a whole tribe of their kind. They were being plagued by Raichu's and Pikachu's, and some strange Pokémon they had never seen. Radic was confused as to what this strange Pokémon was, but all the Cubone said that it seemed to love Raichu's. It's mother, whose name was Mara, and the Cubone, whose name was Trent, had been traveling away from their tribe on a expedition to find more skeleton's for their armor supply, when they noticed one of the Strange Creatures by itself. The two of them had tried to follow it in a attempt to know what it was. They saw that the creature had been stopped by another "hunam" as the Cubone put it. The "Hunam" was accompanied by a girl with green hair that hurt it's eyes.  
This Radic found a bit hard to believe, but resisted the urge to comment.  
Mara and Trent had watched the Hunam take out a stuffed Raichu, and try to get the creature to come with it. Mara decided this would be a good time to attack the strange Pokémon and see how powerful it was. Trent had volunteered to attack first. Giving it's war cry, Trent had leapt into the clearing and clonked the Pokémon over the head. It strangely didn't attack back.   
This behavior was confusing to Radic. What kind of Pokémon would not hit back when you attacked it?He tried to think of every Pokémon he could, but none quite fit the description. Not even the stripey Arcanine looked like the strange creature.  
Trent had been making some headway against the creature when a Pikachu stupidly attacked it. He got rid of it easily, and then his mother decided to join in. Mara hated Raichus. So she hit the doll that was out. The strange Pokémon went crazy! It slashed Mara, and began beating up on him. Trent barely managed to escape with his life. Trent managed to drag Mara away, but in doing so it had dropped it's bone.   
Radic listened carefully.  
"Is Mara dead, Cubone?"  
Trent nodded.  
Radic stuck out his hand and felt the contours of the Cubone's helmet. Trent was shocked, but didn't strike out. Radic moved his hand down to the slashed Marowak helmet.  
"We can help you bury her, Trent, if you want."  
Trent nodded.  
Soon the Marowak was put to rest, it's bone standing as it's headstone. It was hard to dig when you're eyes were closed, Radic found out, but luckily Accident was strong enough for the job.  
"Do you want to come with us Trent?"  
Trent shook it's head.  
"Cubone bone bone. Cubone Cubone bone bone."  
"Blasblastoiseblastoiseblass...."Accident translated roughly into "I have to complete my own journey by myself."  
Radic shrugged.  
"Alright Trent. Maybe we'll meet again."  
With that Radic and Trent parted ways. Trent walked to it's mother's grave, paying it's last respects. Then, with it's eyes narrowed and red with anger, the Cubone began running as fast as it could in the direction that Red had taken.  
  
Radic and Red: Chapter 18  
"Cubone attacks!"  
  
Radic covered his ears to try and drone out the insistant chatter of Violet, as she yammered on alternatly about how cute her Pikachu was, How she wanted that Riachu, and how she hated Cubone's now. Red groaned.  
"Will you please just Shut Up?" he said, half to himself.  
"I can't see why I can't have that cute Riachu."  
"Maybe because Buzzaki would get jealous." Red said sarcastically. Violet nodded.  
"I think you're right."  
Violet, realizing that Red was pretty much through talking, instead took the Cubone's bone out of her bag. She didn't like Cubone's very much after one had hit Buzzaki and the Riachu, but she did like the bone. It felt neat, and it seemed to fit perfectly in her hand. She waved it around experimentally.  
"Where'd you get that?" Red said, sounding very serious. Violet halted, looking surprised.  
"The Cubone dropped it."  
"Get rid of it." Red's voice was very serious.  
"But I like it! It feels nice." Violet protested, crossing her arms.Red held a hand to his head. How could anyone be more stupid?  
"Do you LIKE Cubone's, Violet?"  
"NO."  
"If you keep that bone with you, we'll be followed by them until you get rid of it."  
Violet looked skeptical as she ran her fingers over the smooth bone.  
"Are you sure?"  
Red sighed and took out his Pokédex.  
"Access information on Cubone." he ordered it. It beeped, scanning the bone that Violet was holding.  
"When a Cubone loses it's bone, it will not rest until it finds it. It will pursue whoever has it until either it dies or it gets the bone back." the Pokédex said. Violet sighed. She dropped the bone in a bush.  
"Fine, okay? No more bone."  
Red nodded and turned, heading down the path again. Violet followed him for a while. She felt the incredible urge to get that bone. It was incredibly strong.  
"Pika?" Buzzaki said confused as Violet turned around.  
"I'm getting the bone, Buzzaki."  
"PIKA! PIKACHU!" it said, sounding alarmed. It began running off towards Red. Violet grabbed it, trying to hang on as it wriggled in her hands.  
"Buzzaki! Please! Don't tell Red! Let me just get this one thing!" She pleaded. Buzzaki agreed, but looked very very unhappy.  
"PikaCHU." it said, sounding very grumpy. Violet ignored it and backtracked to the bush where she had dropped the bone. She grabbed it and ran to catch up with Red.  
"Where have YOU been?" Red said suspiciously. Violet whistled and looked innocent, shoving the bone in her pocket.  
"Nowhere. Let's keep going."  
Red gave her a strange look, but didn't comment. The pair walked along in silence for a while, except occasional grumbling "Pika"'s coming from Buzzaki. Rockybalbo tromped along next to Red, still holding the Riachu in it's strong paws. Since Red didn't have any Ultraball's handy, he had to keep it like that.  
"Go...Lem...Go...Lem..." Rockybalbo chanted, sounding pleased with itself. Red didn't mind. He liked how RockyBalbo sounded.A steady, strong chant helped him keep going. Violet didnt like it though. It wasn't cute sounding.  
"WILL YOU TELL ROCKYBALBO TO STOP SAYING GOLEM?!" Violet suddenly shouted. Red looked at her, slightly offended.  
"What do you want it to say, Pikachu? It IS a Golem, Violet."  
"I don't care! It sounds mean and-OUCH!" Violet was interrupted by a long bone that hit her in the back of her head, nearly flooring her. She began crying immediantly.  
"Ooooooooow!"  
Red looked around, startled. There was rustling from the forest around them, punctuated with a familiar cry.  
"Cubone bone bone bone!"  
Red grabbed Violet's hand and began running, dragging Violet against her will. She was sobbing wildly.  
"I don't like Cubone's anymore! Make them go AWAY!"  
"Shut up Violet, I have to find a way out of this."  
"My head huuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurts!" Violet wailed. Red turned on her angrily.  
"Listen, Violet, this has been one long trip after another, and if I have to put up with your insipid whining one more time, I'm gonna-" Red snarled, only to be interrupted as a bone zoomed by his head, turning in a curve to return to it's owner. He put off his long speech for a while to try and find a way out of the forest. It was easier said then done. RockyBalbo tramped along behind him, stomping large footprint's into the ground. They ran into a clearing, and then they saw it.  
A Cubone. Alone.  
A bone whirled through the air, circling back towards it. It caught it easily. The bone was complete, much like a Marowaks. Pointing with it, it gestured at Red and Violet.  
"Cubone." it said solemnly.  
Red turned to the Golem at his side. The Riachu was freaking out, struggling wildy and screaming. But RockyBalbo's steady grip would not let it go.  
"RockyBalbo?"  
"GoLEMgoLEMgoLEM...." Rockybalbo said.  
"'Prepare to die?'? Now that's a strange thing for a Cubone to say."  
"Cubone bone." it said again.  
"Golem golem golem." Rockybalbo said again.  
"'You killed my mother'? No we didn't. I don't remember killing anything."  
"Let me try." Violet said, not looking much for worse after getting clonked with the bone.  
"Cubone, what are you talking about? We didn't kill anyone, especially not your mom."  
"Cubone bone bone." The Cubone said, sounding furious. Before Rockybalbo could say a word, Buzzaki hopped in front of Violet, gesturing with it's tiny paws.  
"Pikapikapikachu! Pipikachu!"  
"So the Riachu killed it? That's funny. Buzzaki, tell the Cubone we want peace."  
"Pikachu!" Buzzaki said cheerfully. It hopped forward, sitting up inches from the Cubone.  
"Pikapikapikachu, pipipika pikachu chupipikachu." it said, gesturing at Violet. The Cubone's eyes grew flame red. Raising the club, it slammed it hard down on Buzzaki's head.  
"PIKAAAAAAAA!" Buzzaki screamed, as it was driven hard into the ground. With one kick from the Cubone, the Pikachu was sent rolling down to Violet's feet. It was bleeding heavily from it's forehead. Violet was immediantly concerned with nothing else then her Pikachu's safety. She dabbed at it's forehead, leaving Red to deal with the Cubone.   
It was pounding down towards Red, screaming it's war cry.  
"CUUUUUUUUUBONE!"  
It leaped at Red, and he instinctively ducked. The Cubone flew right over his head, colliding with the Golem hard. It's helmet protecting it, the Cubone leaped up, and swung it's bone hard. It slammed into the side of the Riachu's head with a sickening crack.  
  
Radic and Red: Chapter 19  
"Riachu vs. Cubone!"  
  
Trent smiled as the bone returned to it's paw. The sound that it had made when it had connected with the creature's skull seemed like a sure sign that it was dead, and it's mother's death was avenged. To it's utmost anger, the creature stirred and glared at it, but made no move to attack. Trent was frustrated by this passivenes. It leaped on top of the Golem and beat on it's head with it's bone, trying to get it to release the creature.  
"Let the creature go! I wish to avenge my mother!" it cried, but to the two Hunam's it sounded like "Cubone bone bone! CuCuBONE!". Other Pokémon could understand him, but Hunam's couldn't. To them, it sounded just like the repeating of his species' name.  
"No. Master say hold Riachu. Me hold Riachu until Master say no." The Golem said, shutting it's eyes against the Cubone's blows. It didn't budge. Trent clambered down to the Golem's huge paws, and tried to pry them apart with the bone it carried. It didn't work, the Golem kept it's steady grip on the creature. Trent grabbed the creature's chest fur and pulled it forward. It's head lolled around as it tried to keep it's conciousness. It's eyes remained half open.  
"You Murderer! Wake up! Wake up so I can kill you!" Trent cried. The creature managed to focus on him, opening it's huge cute eyes and staring in fear.  
"Not you again! Leave me alone!" it cried. At first it sounded like "Riiiii!RiiiaRiachuchuRiriachu!". It took a while to translate it's strange speech.  
"You killed my mother! Prepare to die!"  
"What?! What are you talking about?! Please, please don't kill me! I didn't kill anyone! I just want to go home to my Raichu family!"  
"What are you anyway?" Trent growled. The Riachu was nearly paralyzed in fear, it's fur sticking straight out. It kicked, but the Golem wouldn't let it go, and neither would the Cubone. It gulped nervously.  
"I...I'm a Riachu. I'm related to Pikachu's and Raichu's. I live with a family of Raichu's. Please don't kill me!"  
"Why shouldn't I...Riachu?" Trent growled, stumbling on the pronounciation of the strange name. "You killed my mother. Blood demand's blood."  
"I don't know what you're talking about! I've never seen your mother! I didn't know you had one!"  
Trent's eyes glew red as it strained to contain it's anger.  
"There was a Marowak with me." it said slowly, trying to refrain from shouting, "It was my mother. You slashed her across the face, and she died."  
The Riachu's eyes widened with the realization of what Trent was talking about.  
"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to kill her! I didn't know...She hit a Raichu...I had to! It's in my blood!"  
Trent pulled hard on the Riachu's fur, trying to tug it loose. It screamed in pain.  
"You're blood will be spilt when I'm through with you! Come and fight me, coward!"  
Trent suddenly felt a trainer's hands close around it's body. It was pulling hard on him. It clutched onto the Riachu, trying to hang on, but the hunam was too strong. Trent managed to pull out a few clumps of fur.  
"Stop it Cubone! It didn't do anything!" he heard the Hunam holding him saw. HE struggled wildy, trying to squirm out of it's hands.  
"Let me go, you idiot! I want to avenge my mother!" he cried.  
"Pika!"  
He heard the cry of a Pikachu near him. He adjusted his ears to be able to understand it.  
"Violet, The Cubone want's to fight the Riachu for revenge!" The Pikachu shouted at the Hunam holding it. "Violet" yelled at the other Hunam next to it, and the Golem released the Riachu. Trent wasted no time, slamming the bone into "Violet"'s arm, and while she shrieked in pain, leaping from her grasp. Trent pounded over to the Riachu, leaping in the air in anticipation to smash the Riachu to pulp. The Riachu screamed.  
"Don't hurt me! Please!"  
Trent ignored it's cries, slamming it's bone into the side of the Riachu's face. It flew to one side, somersaulting once. It leapt unsteadily to it's feet.  
"Must attack...Must attack..." It whispered repeatedly to itself. It tried to force it's body to galvanize itself, but it wouldn't respond.   
"Fight me, You coward! Or are you too scared?" Trent called out mockingly.  
"Must attack, Must Attack, Must Attack!" The Riachu said, louder this time, closing it's eyes and trembling as it tried to force itself. It imagined it's adopted family, lying on the ground with the Cubone standing over them, beating them unmercifully.  
"MUST ATTAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!" The Riachu screamed. Energy crackled around it's tail, traveling all the way up to it's cheeks, where it exploded outwards in a flash of power. Trent was caught by one of the streaks of lightning. It fell to the ground, not injured, but startled.  
"So you can attack. Take this!" He shouted, raising the bone again. The Riachu screamed in fear. It huddled down, covering it's face with it's paws, and raising it's fur outwards. Suddenly the fur became razorsharp quills. They shot out in all directions, veritable Pin Missles. Trent was struck by many of them, although they glanced off his helmet. Trent grunted and knelt, bleeding from the many tiny wounds. Trent threw the bone, where it circled around the clearing, then slammed into the Riachu from behind. It shrieked and fell backwards, only to be hit as the bone came around again, slamming into the back of it's skull. It circled and hit one more time before returning to Trent's paw. The Riachu held it's massive paw to the back of it's head, groaning, as uncontrollable tears ran down it's face. Trent advanced on the Riachu slowly, it's eyes glowing red with hate, and also flowing with tears of grief.  
"Why...I can't understand why Mara was killed by you...you cowardly weakling. NOw you DIE!" he shouted.   
"Please...Please Cubone...don't...I'm sorry...I'm really sorry...." the Riachu sobbed.  
Trent ignored the pleas for peace and raised the bone in anticipation of crushing the Riachu's skull once and for all. With one smooth, fast movement, the bone descended.  
  
Radic and Red: Chapter 20  
"Forgotten and Neglected Pokémon"  
  
Radic thought silently as Accident walked. The Blastoise was carrying him in it's paws. After he had fallen several times due to the fact that his eyes were closed, he found it easire if Accident just carried him. His eyes burned constantly. He wondered if the pain would ever stop. He had asked Accident where they were going, and it said that they were going to follow Trent to help it. Radic didn't argue. At least his arm wasn't hurting as much anymore.  
He didn't know where his Pokéballs were. His guess was that Myk had them. He tried to recall what was in them. He knew it wasn't his favorites, Takachan, Kitsune, Meoweth, Paras, and Raichu. But he knew they contained SOME Pokémon...he only wished he knew what. But as long as his favorites were safe, he felt secure.  
Actually, the Pokéballs that Myk had stolen only contained some Pokémon that Radic had vowed not to use anymore. Myk had found that out when he had opened them.  
The first ball held another Alacazam, named Alacaxam. Merlin was surprised. The two identical Pokémon stared at eachother, challenging one another to see who could dominate the other in a bit of fun.  
Myk was dissapointed. He liked his Alacazam better. So he returned it and threw the ball in a bush.  
The next ball held a Vaporeon, which he found was named Eeeee.   
"Vaporeeeeeeeon!" it said, looking at Myk with fear. It tried to summon a Blizzard, but a wave of Merlin's spoon halted it. It looked very confused, and very cute. Myk made a noise of disgust at the incredibly cute Pokémon, returned it, and threw it in the bush with the Alacazam.   
The next ball surprisingly held a Hitmonchan, named, curiously enough, Hitmochan.  
"Hitmonchan..." it had said when it came out, sounding confused. Myk didn't like this Pokémon...it was too strange for him. He tried to recall it.  
"Hitmon!" it cried, punching him in the gut so fast it's boxing gloves became blurs. He grunted in pain and sat down, winded. Merlin stepped in front of the Hitmonchan, focusing red eyes intently on it.   
"Chaaaan...." it said, sounding weaker and weaker. Hitmochan eventually calmed down and fainted. Myk recalled it as soon as he had his breath, and then threw the ball as far as he could.  
The next ball held a Articuno! Ecstatic, Myk tried to return it and claim it.  
"Articunoooo!" it had shrieked. It swirled around him with amazing speed, freezing him slowly feet up. Merlin quickly tried Psychic, and the Articuno was subdued. Myk desperatly wanted it, but the ball refused to join on his belt, as if they were being repelled. Annoyed, Myk threw the other balls into the bush with the other two, and then walked off briskly again.  
Back at the Hospital where Radic had recuperated, Ratty had broken free. The Raticate was running throught the halls at a breakneck pace, knocking over people in it's attempt to get past. Nurses and Doctors tried to catch the Raticate, but it was too fast. Some quick nips took care of any hands that actually did grab it. It burst through the door and ran off into the forest, trying to track Red's scent. It sniffed around cautiously, sensing something strange. It sniffed it's ways to the edge of a tree, where it found a broken Pokéball and a Hitmonchan laying next to it. This was very peculiar. Ratty sniffed it cautiously, but couldn't identify the owner. The smells kept overlapping. Finally, it smacked The Hitmonchan with his tail.  
The Hitmonchan didn't move.  
Angry, it bit into the Hitmonchan's glove, trying to get through the Fabric. Strangely enough, it was as if there wasn't fabric...just bones.  
"Hitmonchan!" the hitmonchan groaned as it stood up finally.  
"RRRRRRRRRRATICATE!"  
"Haven't seen em." the Hitmonchan said, shrugging. Ratty nodded, finally understanding the Hitmonchan after tuning into it. Apparently the Hitmonchan had tuned into him too.  
"You haven't? Are you sure?"  
"Yeah, haven't seen anyone much anymore. My master only used me ta move rocks." the Hitmonchan sighed, making it's bisceps flex.  
"My master loved me a lot. Are you sure you haven't seen him?" Ratty asked, it's voice always sounding angry. A tiny tinge of jealousy appeared in the Hitmonchan's eyes, but dissapeared quickly.  
"My name's Hitmochan..."  
"Sounds a lot like you're original name."  
"What's yer name then?"  
"Ratty."  
"Sound's a lot like YER original name." Hitmochan said smugly. Ratty snarled to itself, but only waved it's tail as it began to sniff the ground.  
"Whatya lookin fer?" Hitmochan asked, trying out some experimental punches. Ratty began walking off.  
"Where ya goin?" Hitmochan asked, but Ratty didn't respond. Hitmochan sighed and followed.  
Ratty was sniffing at the bottom of a bush.  
"There are other Pokéballs in here...but I can't reach them..."Ratty said. Hitmochan held a glove to it's narrow chest.  
"Allow me. Step aside, kid."  
The Hitmonchan waved away Ratty, who growled but moved. Hitmochan concentrated hard, pulling up it's arms tight to it's body. Fire flashed behind it's eyes, energy flared around it.  
"Fiiiiiiiiireeeeee...." it said, almost shouting. It leaped in the air, then slammed it's fist into the ground.  
"PUNCH!"  
The energy around the Hitmonchan went into a long column of fire that sped towards the bush. In a flash the bush was nothing but ashes. The Hitmonchan smiled.  
"Nothin like good ol fashioned firepower! Get it, Firepower?" Hitmochan laughed at his own joke, while Ratty didn't comment. Personally it thought the Hitmonchan had been knocked a bit loony. Ratty scrambled through the blackened branches of the bush, returning with a Pokéball in it's paws. It rolled it out.  
"Here's one of them. Don't touch it." Ratty said, returning to the bush to get more. Hitmochan was incredibly curious. It tapped the button on the front of the ball. It brust open with a flare of ice.  
"ARTICUUUUUNO!"  
"Aaaa!"  
Ratty ran back out with another ball in it's paws.  
"Hitmochan! I told you not to touch them, you idiot!"  
Hitmochan was too ingaged at trying to avoid getting frozen by the angry Articuno.  
"Aaaaa! Get it awaaaay!"  
"Articuno! Stop it!" Ratty cried. He tuned into it's shrieks.  
"WHO ARE YOU!? WHERE AM I!? WAKE ME UP WILL YOU?! I'LL SHOW YOU!"  
Ratty had no choice. It leaped on the Articuno, dragging it down. It showed it's fangs near the Articuno's head.  
"Don't move! Tell us who you are and where you're from."  
The Articuno squawked, but couldn't break free.  
"My name is Eyanaka. I was captured by Radic."  
Ratty stepped off the Articuno, who brushed itself off haughtily.  
"Personally, I think he was just lucky. I could of gotten away."  
"Sure sure kid. That's what they aaaalll say." Hitmochan remarked from the tree it was leaning on. Eyanaka's eyes blazed with blue fire as it glared at the Hitmonchan, but didn't attack.  
"Radic never used me. Said I was "too cheap". So I rotted away in the prison they call a Pokéball!" Eyanaka said, kicking the ball that had held it into another bush. Hitmochan picked up the ball that Ratty had brought.  
"Another one! I wonder who's in this one..."  
"Hitmochan, DON'T!" Ratty shouted. It was too late. One tap from the glove and the ball opened. A Vaporeon hopped out.  
"What the..." it said, sounding confused.  
"Welcome to our happy group!" The Hitmochan said sarcastically. Eyanaka preened itself.  
"Group?! Why should I associate with YOU guys? I'm leaving on my own." Eyanaka said prissily.  
"Yeah yeah yeah. Who are ya?" Hitmochan said, waving off Eyanaka. The Vaporeon looked nervous.  
"I'm...EEEEEEEEE!" it said, pronoucing it's name as a high pitched whine. The others covered their ears. It looked embarrassed.  
"It was my name when i was a Eevee. I could say it right back then. But now...my voice is strange, and my back always hurts. This weird finned tail...this whole body hurts..."it said. Ratty patted it's back. It understood the pain of evolving. It then dug under the bush again, tossing out the other three balls. Hitmochan was practicing it's punching. It punched each ball in succession.  
"HITMOCHAN!" Ratty shouted. The Hitmonchan shrugged and smiled.  
"Oops!"  
The other three balls opened at the same time.  
"AlacaaaaaZAM!" Alacaxam said, stepping from it's ball. It kicked it away angrily.  
"Porygon." A calculated voice droned.  
"BeeeeeDrill." accompanied another flying Pokémon. The Beedrill, Alacazam, and Porygon looked utterly confused. Ratty explained as fast as it could, ignoring Hitmochan's interruptions. It took a while to tune into each Pokémon so that Ratty, Hitmochan, Eyanaka, and Eeeee could understand them, but eventually they were communicating with great ease.  
"What happend to YOU? Why are YOU with the forgotten ones?" Eyanaka said prissily.  
"Radic...Thought...Psychic Pokémon were...unfair." Alacaxam the Alacazam said, sounding calm, yet everyone could hear it's concealed anger.  
"I was bought. Then put away. I was never used." Pixel the Porygon said.  
"After I lost to Merlin, I was replaced by a Butterfree." Weedle the Beedrill buzzed.  
There was a silence.  
"I'm leaving to find my Master." Ratty said, and began trotting off. The others watched. Eyanaka spread it's mighty iced wings, and spoke.  
"I'll find my own way to Radic, thank you. Even if it is just to freeze him to death for neglecting me."  
Eyanaka flew off before anyone could stop it. There was another silence.  
"Well, I suppose we better get moving." Hitmochan said optimistically. The others stared at him.  
"We?" they said, almost at the same time.  
"It's safer as a group, isn't it? And besides, we could all use the help."  
"But where are we going?" Pixel said in it's mechanical voice.  
"To find Radic."  
Before the others could voice their dissassent, Eeeee spoke up.  
"What if he doesn't WANT us back? Maybe that's why he threw us in the bush." it said, sounding small and nervous. The Hitmonchan's eyes narrowed and turned red. It Punched a tree, and it fell over with a crack easily. It thumped it's gloves together.  
"Then we MAKE him want us."  
  
Radic and Red: Chapter 21  
"Buzzaki, NO!"  
  
"PIPIPIKACHU!"  
The Pikachu slammed into the Riachu from behind, knocking it away from Trent's deadly blow. The bone instead came down at the base of it's tail.  
"CHUUUUU!" Buzzaki screamed, as Trent's blow fractured the bones at the base of it's spine.  
"BUZZAKI!" Violet cried, running toward it. The Riachu looked amazed at this act that the Pikachu it hated so much had done.  
"Cubone bone bone!" Trent cried, kicking Buzzaki away. Buzzaki rolled to Violet's feet, where it panted crazily for breath. Violet knew that recalling it could save it until they could get to a Pokémon center. She put the ball back on the side of her shirt after recalling the Pikachu, who had fainted at the time, and grabbed another one with a bright light.  
"Go, Pidgey!"  
The Bird flapped out of the Pokéball. Red watched silently. He made silent signals to his Golem to grab the Riachu from behind so they could make a run for it. He pointed where he thought the Riachu was. RockyBalbo tried to grab it, and missed. Confused, Radic rubbed his head and felt the bandage that he had gotten so long ago.  
"That explains it. No Depth Perception!"  
The Cubone was still beating the Riachu madly, trying to get the final strike. The Riachu was galvanizing it's energy and managing to roll from side to side, just in time to avoid the attacks. The Cubone apprently enjoyed toying with the Riachu, and let it avoid death for a few moments.  
"PidgeyA!" the Pidgey cried, flapping it's wings. It circled around the Cubone.  
"CuBONE!" it cried, trying to hit the bird out of the air. The Pidgey managed to avoid the attacks. It dove and stood in front of the bleeding and panting Riachu.  
"Pidgpidgeya!" it said, shaking it's head vigourously.  
"Cubone bone bone!"  
They Argued back and forth for a while, which ended in the Cubone striking at the Pidgey, causing it to flap off.  
"Riii...Riachuuu...." the Riachu moaned, sounding almost like it was begging.  
"Cubone bone bone bone bone!" the Cubone seemed to laugh. It raised the bone again, about to slam it down.  
WHAM!  
"RRRRRRRRRRRRRATICATE!"  
Red blinked hard several times.  
"R..R...Ratty?" he said, gasping. Violet looked horrified at the ugly thing attacking the Cubone.  
The Raticate had picked up it's trainer's scent, and ran as fast as it's legs could carry it. Seeing the Cubone, it had used Quick Attack to stop it. It was now perched above the Cubone, brandishing the bone it had been beating with.  
"Ratty! It's me, Red! I've missed you so much!" Red cried, running towards Ratty. Violet looked surprised. She had never seen a Pokémon more ugly looking! Why in the world did Red love it so much.  
"RRRRRATICAAAATE!" Ratty screamed in joy, leaping off the Cubone and into Red's arms. Red spun around, laughing for joy. Tears ran from both their eyes. They were hugging fiercely, Ratty pawing at the bandage over one of Red's eyes and looking confused, when Rockybalbo let out a loud cry of "GoLEM!"  
The two looked behind them, and saw that RockyBalbo had the Riachu in one huge paw, and was holding down the Cubone with the other. Red smiled.  
"Good Job, RockyBalbo!"  
"W...What IS that...that THING!?" Violet suddenly said. Her Pidgey was perched on her shoulder. Red and Ratty looked at her, surprised.  
"You don't know? This is Ratty! My favorite Pokémon in the whole world! It caught Mewtwo, it whupped everyone in the Elite Four! This is my best, most valuable Pokémon! Ratty the Raticate!"  
Ratty blushed at such praise, but Violet seemed more confused then ever.  
"Do Raticate's...REALLY look like that?"  
"Well...yeah."  
"How could you like such an ugly...thing?" Violet said. Red looked at Ratty, who was smiling at him with those huge fangs of his, which caused his mouth to never close.  
"What do you mean? Ratty's very strong, and it's coat is very soft-"  
"No! What's wrong with it's mouth? Why can't it close it?"  
"Well...it's fangs are too big."  
"That is the ugliest thing I have ever seen." Violet said, very loudly and clearly.  
"So?" Red said, sounding as if he really meant it as a question.  
"You should trade it for a cute Pokémon...like...Pikachu!" Violet said brightly. Ratty growled deep in it's throat, it's fur raising as it snarled. it almost looked as angry as it's trainer.  
"You want me to...get RID of Ratty?" Red asked, unbelieving.  
"Yeah!"  
"Never." Red said angrily. The Raticate hopped from his arms and prowled around Violet, sniffing her and snarling. She looked slightly nervous.  
"Why Not?"  
"Because Cute doesn't always mean strong. Just because Ratty looks different doesn't mean it's bad." Red said. Ratty nipped Violet's leg experimentally. Violet screamed at clutched her leg.  
"IT ATTACKED ME! IT'S CRAZY I TELL YOU! KEEP IT AWAY FROM ME!" she yelled. Ratty only smiled. Red let Ratty hop back into his embrace, then gestured to RockyBalbo.  
"RockyBalbo, carry those two with us. It may take some time before we get to a Pokécenter, and I don't want the Cubone causing any more trouble."  
"Golem. GoLEMlemLEMlem."  
Ratty crawled around Red's shoulder, just like it had when it had last seen Red. It licked his face all over, so happy to see it's trainer alive. Red was as happy as Ratty to see that it was safe. 


	5. Part 5

Radic and Red: Chapter 22  
"Evolving"  
  
Trent snarled angrily, trying to snatch it's bone from the Raticate's grasp. It had been so close to killing the Riachu! SO close! It was immensely frustrated.  
"Give it back, you ugly freak of nature!" Trent yelled at the Raticate. The Hunam's ignored it. Recently it had finally figured out that all they heard from it was "Cubone!"  
"Why should I?" Ratty said, it's eyes glowing an angry red. It had curled itself around RockyBalbo's neck.   
"I need to kill the Riachu!"  
"Oh yeah. The "oh, my family vengeance" type of thing, right? How boring." Ratty said, rolling onto it's back. It began contemplating what it might be like to chew on the bone.  
"It killed my mother! Don't talk like that about her!" he yelled. Ratty smiled. He tapped the Riachu non-too-gently on the head with the bone. It didn't respond, trying to keep itself concious. Ratty decided to change the subject.  
"You say this thing is a Riachu?"  
"Yes. I heard it myself."  
"Hmmph."  
"Give me back my weapon and I'll show y-URK!" Trent stopped in the middle of it's sentence, sounding like it was in immense pain.  
"What go on?" Rockybalbo said, confused. "Red! Cubone do something strange!" Rockybalbo called. The Hunam turned around and walked towards Trent, signalling the Golem to release it.  
Trent slumped on the ground, holding it's stomach, screaming in pain. How this hurt! What was happening to him?  
"Aaagh!" it screamed. Ratty dropped the bone on RockyBalbo's head, and ran over to Trent. It put a paw swiftly on Trent's back and talked swiftly and quietly to him.  
"Trent! Trent! Listen to me, is the pain sharp? Do your bones feel like they're breaking?"  
"Aaaaaiie! Yeees!" Trent hissed.  
"Listen Trent. Your evolving. This is going to hurt a lot. Trust me, i know."  
"I don't want to evolve if it's like thiiiisss...." Trent groaned, rolling over. Ratty pressed down hard, pinning Trent down.  
"You can't stop now. It's too late. Don't worry Trent. As far as I know, it doesn't last of long."  
Trent grabbed the grass beneath him, ripping it from the ground to try and prevent itself from screaming. The Hunam didn't seem to be doing anything. In fact, it looked happy! What kind of sadistic cruel person would enjoy it's pain? Trent pushed itself upwards, standing. It could feel it's bones snapping inside his body, reforming as they knit. It could feel some of the material of it's bones being sucked upwards, expanding around it's head in a huge helmet. It felt pressure near the end of it's tail, like something wanted to come out from beneath his skin. With a violent rip, a spike tore itself from his skin with a spray of blood. Trent screamed. He couldn't hold it anymore. The Riachu watched without even knowing what it was doing. Rockybalbo and Ratty looked as if the could identify with the poor creature.   
Trent felt pressure on his paws...with swift, fierce, movements, claws ripped from beneath it's skin out the ends of it's paws. It could feel it's skin hardening, The bone helmet closing closer around it's face, as if it were becoming part of it's skin. It closed around his eyes, and seemed to meld with it's skin. Trent pulled at the new helmet, but it was securely fastened, unlike his old helmet. Trent clawed at it's face, trying to rip the suffocating thing off. It was stuck. It fell to the ground, tears running from it's eyes down the cheeks of the mask as it felt bones snap and reform in it's tail, making it longer. Trent slumped to the ground, a constant stream of tears running down it's face.  
Ratty grabbed the bone from RockyBalbo and put it in Trent's paw. Trent pushed itself upwards, using the bone as a support. Red stared at it.  
"Alright! A Marowak!"  
The constant, stabbing pain between his shoulders and the dull aching all over his body made him stumble and fall. Ratty supported it, keeping it on it's paws. Ratty lifted Trent back to RockyBalbo, who carried Trent as gingerly as possible. Trent groaned.  
"Rattty....does it ever stop hurting...?"  
Ratty tried to ignore the same stabbing pain between it's shoulders.  
"No....it doesn't."  
"What...happened....why did I...evolve?"  
"You fainted that stupid Pikachu, didn't you?"  
"Yes..."  
"Then you got what my owner says is "Ec-spear-ee-ants" or something like that. It makes you more powerful. Me? I fainted too many creatures. And I evolved. Only Red could stop it, and he didn't. But I like my new form. You get used to it after a while."  
Trent clenched and unclenched it's paws, trying to understand they're new way of functioning.  
"Ec-spear-ee-ants, eh? I must warn the others about this."  
"Do you think they'll believe you?"  
Trent paused.  
"No."  
Ratty smiled, then sniffed the air. It moved close to Trent, and sniffed it's helmet cautiously. Ratty stepped back as if someone had jabbed it's nose.  
"What the...what ARE you?"  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
"You smell....wrong." Ratty said, shaking it's head back and forth and cleaning itself.  
"Wrong?"  
"You're a Cubone, right? You're a earth or rock Pokémon or something, right?"  
"Yeah. Of course."  
"But you smell...smell...different. I've smelled Cubone's, but there's definitly something wrong with you."  
"There's nothing wrong with me!" Trent said defensively.  
"Oh, yes there is. Something big. Something important. Something....very strange."  
"THERE'S NOTHING WRONG!" Trent shouted. Ratty waggled a paw.  
"Something VERY wrong with you, Trent. And I think it has to do with that bone you're carrying."  
  
Radic and Red: Chapter 23  
"Why are we looking for him, anyway?"  
  
"I'm tired." Eeeee said for the fifth time, "Can't we stop for a rest? Please?"  
"Look, Shut up! I'm tired of listening to you whine!" Hitmochan said irritably.  
"Hitmochan, don't snap at Eeeee. We're all winded. We haven't been worked with in a while." Weedle buzzed. Weedle tried hard to keep his wings buzzing. It was true, Hitmochan was tired. Radic didn't work her hard enough, and now her stamina was down low. She wouldn't admit it, though.  
"Well, that's Radic's fault, isn't it? Not mine!"  
"Let's keep moving." Pixel said mechanically, keeping it's feet moving at a even one-two pace.  
"It's easy for you, Pixel. You're mechanical. You don't get tired." Eeeee pouted.  
"I sense something." Alacaxam said. Everyone stopped arguing for a minute. Alacaxam hadn't said a word since they had started their journey. This must be important.  
"There's something up ahead."  
Pixel, Weedle, Hitmochan, Eeeee and Alacaxam looked into the clearing they were walking into.  
"I don't see anything." Hitmochan said angrily.  
"I see a place to rest." Alacaxam said with a smile. Eeeee hopped into a small lake that was near by and began swimming around in it happily. Pixel stopped and watched as Weedle buzzed from flower to flower and Alacaxam sat beneath a tree.  
"What? We can't stop now. Radic's probably miles ahead of us now." Hitmochan said angrily.  
"That is only an assertion." Pixel said. It began absorbing sunlight into it's crystalline body.  
"Besides, I'm not so sure if I want to meet him anyway." Weedle said. Hitmochan ignored him.  
"C'mon! We only have a little further to go!"  
"Hitmochan, shut up and take a nap or something. You're awfully cranky." Eeeee said, poking her head from beneath the water. Hitmochan growled.  
"You're awfully annoying, Eeeee!" she said, mocking the Vaporeon's name. "Maybe I should just shut you up permananently!"  
"Leave me alone!" Eeeee said, sounding scared. Weedle buzzed in front of Hitmochan, blocking her way.  
"We're not here to fight, Hitmochan. We're here to find Radic."  
"Who asked you, anyway?!" Hitmochan shouted, "You're all against me!"  
"That is only an assertion." Pixel said, opening it's eyes for a moment.  
"SHUT UP!"  
"Hitmochan, calm down."  
"No! I won't calm down! Get out of my way, I want to teach the Vaporeon a lesson!"  
"No! She didn't do anything to YOU!"  
"Get out of my WAY!" Hitmochan shouted, slamming a punch into the Beedrill's face.  
"Aaaa!" Weedle cried, falling to the ground. Alacaxam jumped to it's feet, but Hitmochan was already racing towards Eeeee.  
"You wanna fight? I'll fight!" Eeeee shouted. She pumped her tail and flew out of the water, landing on the other side of the Hitmonchan.   
"Thunder...PUNCH!" Hitmochan shouted. She raised her gloves to the sky and let lightning surge through them. She slammed her gloves to the ground, sending a crackle of lightning at the Vaporeon. It jumped eagerly at Eeeee, jolting her tail and sending it all the way up her spine.  
"Eeeeeeeee!" the Vaporeon cried. The lightning crackled around her body. She glared at the Hitmochan.  
"My turn!" she said angrily. She looked at the sky.  
"BLIZZAAAAAAAARD!" She screamed. The sky above the Hitmochan clouded over, and howling winds started. Eeeee stayed on her paws as frozen sheets of ice began slamming into Hitmochan.  
"Ugh!" the Hitmonchan said, trying to stay up. Weedle's light body was blown backwards by the gale, only to be stopped by Pixel's hard, crystalline one.   
"This cannot be good." it said in it's mechanical voice. Weedle voiced agreement.  
"Stop it right now."  
Eeeee and Hitmochan stared in surprise at Alacaxam, who had walked over to them. It placed it's two spoon's to it's head and began concentrating. Slowly Eeeee and Hitmochan could feel their abilities seeping away from them.  
"What's going on? I can't attack!" Hitmochan said, distressed. Eeeee looked just as unhappy.  
"You're disabled until you can learn to talk without fighting." Alacaxam said slowly, then walked away.  
"What!?"  
"You can't do that!" Hitmochan said angrily. Alacaxam stared at her angrily, it's eyes glowing. Hitmochan remembered what happened last time she had fought with a Alacazam, and decided to agree for now. Eeeee finned tail lashed, but she made no comment as she hopped back into the pond. Hitmochan finally consented and layed down for a nap.  
Pixel nudged Weedle, who managed to get up on his two legs.  
"Ugh...what happened?"  
"Eeeee and Hitmochan attacked eachother." the Porygon said.  
"Idiots." Weedle said softly.  
  
Radic and Red: Chapter 24  
"You...You're Alive?"  
  
Radic felt around his vest. Accident had managed to grab it when they had run from Myk. Radic felt uncomfortable without his regular clothes on, plus the fact that his eyes had to stay closed. He had opened them once, and shooting pain shot through his eyes. He decided he would wait until he thought his eyes were ready.  
Radic finally found his Pokédex. He flipped it open and felt around the buttons, trying to find a certain shaped one. Finding it, he pressed down on it.  
There was beeping noise, then the Name-Rater of Lavender Town's face appeared in the screen.  
"Yes? Oh, it's you, Radic. Finally decided to change Accident's name?"  
"No. It's staying that way."  
"Why are you're eyes closed?"  
"Injury."  
"Is it serious?"  
"Not really. I've got some ideas for some new names."  
"Really? What name do you want me to rate?"  
"My Parasect's name."  
"Paras...hmmm...that's a decent Nickname, but we can make it better! Do you want to change it?"  
"Yes."  
"What should we call it now?"  
Radic thought very carefully. He regarded every aspect of Paras, his Parasect's nature. He remembered how it was crab-like...came from the sea...  
"Callima."  
"Callima, hmm? Callima...that's a better nickname then before! Take good care of Callima! Any others you want me to rate?"  
"My persian."  
"Meoweth? There's a better name for it! Think of one!"  
Radic brought to mind the jewel in the middle of Persian's head.  
"Ruby."  
"Ruby...ooo, great! Ruby is a wonderful name! Take good care of it! Anything else?"  
"No, thanks anyway."  
"Bye Radic!"  
Radic heard a click, and knew that the Name-Rater had gone off. He closed the Pokédex and shoved it in his vest pocket. He could feel the rumbling thuds of Accident as it made it's way through the forest, Radic tucked securely in it's arms.   
Accident sniffed the air. It smelled something....something strange.  
"BLAAAASTOISE!" it cried. Radic sat up.  
"Accident, what's going on?"  
"Blas blas BLASTOISE!"  
"Eyanaka? Isn't that the name of my-"  
"ARTICUUUUUUUNNOOOOOOOO!" a shriek rang from the sky. Radic jumped from Accident, rolling into the cover of the bushes. There the hospital gown he wore got caught on the thorns of the bush. Unable to see what was happening, he could only listen and try to figure out what was going on. He heard Eyanaka shriek, and then a cry of pain from Accident. Suddenly, the bush gave way beneath him, and he rolled down a sloping hill.  
"Oof!"  
He suddenly hit someone's legs, and stopped abruptly. He felt someone's arms pick him off the ground.  
"Are you okay?" he heard a familiar voice say.  
"I have no time. I need to find Accident!"  
"Accident? But there's....there's only one person I know who called their pokémon Accident."  
"You must have me confused with someone else." Radic said, trying to pull his arm away from the stranger's grasp. How he wished he could see!  
"A Blastoise. Called Accident."  
"How would you know that?" Radic said. He pulled free from the person's grasp, and stood a distance away. He jumped as he felt another hand on his shoulder.  
"Who are...wait...you look familiar! You look just like Radic! The world-famous loser!" a feminine voice said.  
"I'M NOT A LOSER! I DIDN'T LOSE!" Radic shrieked. He tried to run towards the cries of Accident, but tripped on a tree root. He heard a familiar, jeering, stifled laughter. A tingle ran down his spine. Was it...? No....Red was dead. He was dead! Radic had seen him fall! The stranger picked him up again, having strong, familiar feeling hands.  
"Are you okay? Why are you're eyes closed? And why are you in such a hurry?" the stranger's voice said, sort of trailing off on the last words. It's sounds was like torture to Radic. He covered his face with his hands. It sounded so much like Red...but Red was....  
"Radic? Radic...is that you?" the voice said, sounding questioning. Gentle hands removed Radic's own from his face.  
"You can't be...I saw you die! I saw you fall!...." Radic stammered, trying to contain his incredible wash of sudden strange feelings. Radic wished he could open his eyes, but the pain was so strong.  
"Radic...it's me...Red."  
Radic lifted his hands, and ran them down the stranger's face, trying to remember the contours of Red's face.  
"Are...are you really...really alive?"  
"I'm alive. Radic, I'm fine. Why don't you open you're eyes?"  
"Red! Oh god, Red! I thought you were dead! I thought I would never see you again!" Radic said in joy. He opened his eyes.   
And saw nothing but blackness.  
  
Radic and Red: Chapter 25  
"Pink eyes? Why are your eyes pink?"  
  
Red had been trying to ignore the long, rambling conversation between Ratty and the Cubone. He found it interesting when Cubone evolved though. He wished he had a Pokéball.   
Violet was feeding her pidgey some crumbs of some crackers that her mom had packed her so long ago.  
"I miss my mom."  
"You're homesick already?" Red said, halting. Violet sniffed and brushed away a tear.  
"I've never been away from her this long before. I never knew how much I needed my home." she said, turning her face to the wind. Her pigtails caught the wind and floated, and her dress was blown backwards. It looked very dramatic. Red was unimpressed.  
"Right. It took me until I beat the Elite Four to feel homesick." Red said, sounding superior. Violet frowned. He ruined her big, dramatic moment! Oh well.  
"How did you make it go away?"  
"Stopped by home, of course. Said Hi to Mom, caught up on some news, said hi to Dad, then off again! Which reminds me, I need to talk to the Elite Four. I bet Lorelei is worried sick. Lance will be worried too. But I bet Bruno and Agatha won't even change their stride!"  
Violet looked confused. She had heard of the Elite Four, but she never had really heard them spoken about in that way.  
"Uh huh. Okay."  
It was around that time when a rumbling roar echoed through the clearing. Red tried to keep his balance as the ground shook.  
"BLAAAAAAASTOOOOOOOOISE!" it sounded as if a Blastoise was in severe pain. He thought he heard a Articuno, but it was probably his imagination.  
"I hear something!" Violet said, looking frightened. There was a sharp ruslting from the bushes, followed by a loud crack. A white and tattered form rolled down and hit Red in the shins. Red stifled a cry of pain. This was odd. He shrugged, bent down, and had picked the person up. He knew it was someone from a while ago. But he couldn't remember...  
When he heard that the Blastoise's name was Accident, everything clicked into place. The person's hysterical reaction to the remark about his losing made it all the more obvious, plus how clumsy they were. The guy tripped over everything. Red helped him up again. Then it finally came to him. Radic!  
Emotions of every kind came over him. He didn't know how to react. But the strongest emotion was surprise when Radic had opened his eyes.  
Radic had once had green eyes, just like Red did. But now....now the green was gone. And it was replaced by pink. Radic's pupils didn't even seem to focus on Red, but at something past him.  
"Wha...what happened to you're eyes?" Red asked. This was frightening.  
"What? What's wrong with them? They're not even open."  
"Um...yes they are."  
"If they were open, I could see."  
"Radic, trust me. They're open. Touch them."  
Radic looked doubtful, then raised one hand slowly up his cheek, and then to the bottom of his eye.  
"This can't be right. THIS CAN'T! If they're open, I SHOULD SEE! I SHOULD SEEE!" Radic said hysterically.  
Red put a hand under has hat, avoiding the bandage around his head. He felt really uncomfortable, and really guilty.  
"Radic....I think....I think you're blind."  
"I'm not Blind! How could I go Blind! I bet there's just something over my eyes...." Radic said, sounding angry and upset.  
"There's nothing over your eyes."  
"I should see...I CAN see....I can see perfectly well! There's...well, I'm not Blind!"  
"BLAAAAAAASTOISE!" Radic turned sharply at the sound.  
"Accident!" he said simply. He tried to follow the noise, but the thorn bush was in the way.  
"Radic, don't run! You could get hurt or something! Ratty, can you get through the bush?!"  
Ratty stopped sniffing the new Marowak and leaped down.   
"RRRRRRATICATE!"  
"Good!"  
Ratty began working it's fangs up and down at amazing speeds. Using Hyperfang, it leaped at the brambles and began tearing them apart. Soon a path was made through them. Radic didn't even notice what Ratty did, only running up the new opening. Red ran after him. Radic tripped into the clearing, and could feel the booming paw-thuds of Accident as it grappled with something.  
"Accident! Accident! What's happening? What's going on!?" Radic screamed, holding his head in frustration. Red ,however, could see perfectly well.  
"ARTICUUUUUUUNO!" he heard the Articuno cry, as it sank it's claws into the Blastoise's shoulder. Accident gave a rumbling roar again, grabbing the edge of the Articuno's wing and slamming it into the ground.  
"We've got to help the Blastoise!" stammered Violet, running after Red. RockyBalbo stumbled in after them, holding the Riachu and the Marowak in either huge paw.  
"We don't have any electric pokémon!"  
Another roar of pain shook the clearing.  
"Buzzaki! But...oops, it fainted. What do we do?"  
"Radic had a Raichu, didn't he? Let's find it!"  
Red ran over to Radic and grabbed his shoulders.  
"Radic! Radic! Where's Rai-chu? Where? We need it! The Articuno is attacking Accident!"  
"I knew this would happen! I never should have caught it! I should have left Eyanaka alone!" Radic said, sounding as if he was about to cry. He grabbed on of the Pokéballs he was carrying.  
"I...I can't tell! I made specific markings on them for me to tell, but I can't see them anymore!" Radic said. Red snatched the pokéball roughly from Radic's grasp.  
"All I see are a bunch of marks in pen!" Red said.  
The Articuno screeched, and Accident roared again.  
"I made certain ones so I could tell them apart!"  
"Well, What are they?!" Red shouted. The sounds of the battle raging behind them was getting stronger, and they weren't sure how long Accident could hold out against the Articuno.  
"I can't tell! I can't tell! Eyanaka is going to kill Accident! We need Rai-chu!"  
"No we don't." Violet said, sounding very serious.  
"What?" Radic and Red both said at the same time.  
Violet wordlessly pointed to the Riachu, who was staring at the Articuno in terror.  
  
Chapter 26  
"Mara...mother...are you..helping me?"  
  
Moments later, Trent watched Radic grab a potion from the inside of his vest, and the Riachu was revived, it's injuries gone. Trent wasn't happy with the fact that the Riachu wasn't dead, but the pain from his evolution helped him get his mind of it. RockyBalbo reluctantly let go of the Riachu, and it looked like it was about to bolt.  
"Riachu! Riachu wait!"  
"Riachu? What's a Riachu?" Radic asked for the fifteenth time. Trent hopped down, trying to get his new body to work. This was so strange to him.  
"It's a new Pokémon I've never seen before. It looks strange, Look, We have no time, Radic! Shut up and help me! You know Raichu's, get the Riachu to stay!"  
Radic knelt down and touched the Riachu gently. Surprisingly it arched it's back and purred, rubbing against him. Trent was surprised, sniffing the air to see if anything strange was causing this change in atititude.  
"I think it can tell I'm a Raichu trainer." Radic smiled. Red slapped Radic's hand smartly.  
"There's no time for stupid remarks! Get that Riachu out there to save your Accident!"  
"Right." Radic said, holding his hand. He looked off in the distance as he spoke, his now pink eyes shimmering slightly. The Riachu gazed up at him, as Radic's hand pet it's soft fur constantly. Trent came close to the Riachu, but it only hissed and barred it's fangs at him. Trent didn't like the Riachu...and no matter what matter of trickery it used, he probably never would. Trent walked behind Radic, remembering what Radic had done for him. He relaxed, listening to Radic's short speech.  
"Riachu. Riachu please help us. That Blastoise...my Blastoise....Accident... will be killed if the Articuno,Eyanaka, isn't stopped. You're our only chance. Please help us. Please. My Rai-Chu isn't here....it can't help. Do it for my Raichu...please." Radic said, sounding almost as if he was about to cry. Violet shrieked as the two combatants came close.  
"Wha?" The Riachu said, interrupting it's purring. "A Raichu! I'll do anything for a Raichu! That Articuno is going to faint in no time!!" it said. It leaped from Radic's lap and dashed in between the Blastoise and the Articuno. The one foot-nine Pokémon glared at the two Pokémon dueling it out. Red dragged Radic roughly off the edge of the path, along with Violet, and dove out of the way. Trent wasn't sure where he should go, so he remained on the battlefield, have hidden by a clump of ferns. He was able to listen in on Radic, Red, and Violet's conversation.  
"This better work..."Red muttered to Violet, who was busy clasping her hands together nervously and biting her finger.  
"EYANAKA!!" The Riachu shouted. Eyanaka glanced at it, looked at the battered and bleeding Blastoise, and decided to continue attacking Accident.  
"EYAAAANAKAAAAAAAAAA!" the Riachu shrieked. Energy gathered around it's body. Eyanaka looked at it. It had never seen this kind of attack before. Eyanaka fluttered into the air, hovering above the Riachu. The energy began building more, creating a energy field around it, blindingly yellow. The Riachu leaned back on it's paws, then raised all the fur on it's body. Electricity crackled around the sphere, shaping itself into stars. Eyanaka was even more confused.  
"What th-?"  
"YAAAAAAA!" The Riachu cried, sending out the Stars. They were electrified and went faster then the speed of light. The razor sharp stars slashed into the Articuno's wings.  
"AAAAIE!!" it cried. It tried to peck out the sharp stars, but they were imbedded firmly in it's skin. Suddenly electricity burst from the stars, shocking the Articuno all the way down to it's bones. It sank to the ground. The Riachu leaped at it, preparing to Slash it. The Articuno wasn't so easily beat. As soon as Riachu leaped, it rolled over, pinning the Riachu beneath it. Eyanaka pecked viciously at the Riachu's eyes, but the Riachu was rolling from side to side just in time to avoid the blows. The Riachu closed it's eyes, focusing it's energy. Suddenly it's fur raised again, becoming razor sharp. They shot out viciously, as if they were propelled by cannons.  
"AAAGH!" Eyanaka cried, fluttering off the Riachu suddenly, shaking it's head furiously. Trent walked a little closer to the Riachu...he could see it trembling, scared of it's own anger.  
"Riachu...hey, Riachu!" Trent said, poking it with his bone. It turned around sharply, ready to attack.  
"Don't attack me! I only wanted to say that you need to keep attacking, or we're all done for."  
"Why do YOU care?" the Riachu said, looking quizzical. Trent looked off to one side uncomfortably.  
"Never mind that. LOOK OUT!" He suddenly cried, noticing that Eyanaka was trying Drill Peck, and was inches away from the Riachu. The Riachu turned and shrieked, it's fur raising.  
At this point Trent had no idea what he was thinking or doing. Something just happened. That was probably why he did what he did at that moment.  
Trent jumped on the Riachu's back, then jumped right into Eyanaka's attack. Trent clenched his teeth...he wouldn't scream. He grabbed his bone and slammed it down on Eyanaka's wing.   
Suddenly, he felt a shuddering feeling through his whole body, chilling it down to the core. He felt power, unknown power surging through him. It frightened him. With a sudden move he couldn't ever remember learning, he sent the strange energy into the Articuno.  
He could tell that Eyanaka's eyes were blurring over, and he felt the energy rip the warmth from his body, and rip it from Eyanaka's too. Trent was utterly confused, this power scared and frightened him. He dropped the bone, where it clattered on the floor, just like any other.  
Eyanaka landed in a pile of feathers. Trent tried to ignore his bleeding chest. He heard the swift thuds of small paws coming towards him. He vaguely saw Ratty sniffing his bone.  
"That's it! This bone is inhabited....you can use ghost moves...it must be your mother! Trent-" Ratty said, tapping the bone and looking at Trent with eagerness.  
But by that time Trent had passed out.  
  
Chapter 27  
"Gen-cey! GEN-CEY!"  
  
The group of neglected Pokémon was still sleeping in the clearing, oblivious to the sounds of battle far away, when a much closer cry woke up Eeeee.  
Eeeee had very sensitive ears, that's why she head it first. It was a strange noise, like singing. It was haunting and low, and also very attractive. It was incredibly compelling.   
Eeeee had been sleeping in the water, tethered to some lilypads she had found to keep her from sinking or her head from going under water. She pumped her tail and splashed out of the water onto dry land. She sniffed, trying to find the strange singing.  
"What do ya think YER doin?" she heard a familiar cocky voice say. She turned around angrily, her eyes glowing with blue fire.  
"Leave me alone, Hitmochan. Can't you hear it?"  
"Yeah, I can hear it." Hitmochan said, waving a boxing glove airily.  
"Doesn't it sound...amazing? I can't get enough of it."  
Hitmochan rubbed her head.  
"It sounds sorta like Lapras singing, but sorta not."  
"We should go find out!" Eeeee said cheerfully, beginning to run. She found Hitmochan's glove on her shoulder.  
"We probably shouldn't. We don't have any abilities, remember? That...." ,at this point Hitmochan sounded furious, "that Alacazam disabled us. If it'sa enemy, we couldn't fight it."  
"What kind of enemy would make such a sweet song?" Eeeee said dreamily.  
"A sneaky one." A buzzing voice said behind them. The two turned around and stared at Weedle, who was fluttering above them. The Hitmonchan and the Vaporeon looked slightly angry at his disruption.  
"Why are YA awake, Weedle?" Hitmochan said angrily. Weedle buzzed his wings and flew around her, dodging the occasional swipes Hitmochan made distractedly at him.  
"I was out trying to get...what's that word? The one Radic uses as a counter to see how good we are."  
"Levels?" Eeeee said helpfully. Weedle put a drill to his insectoid mouth.  
"No....what you get to get a "level". You know what I'm talking about."  
"I heard somethin bout it." Hitmochan said, leaning against a tree. "He called it "Ect- zpear -ance" or something like that."  
"That's it!" Weedle said, sniffing a flower nearby. He reminded himself of what he was doing. "I went out and fought some other Pokémon. I got that...that stuff, and I think I learned something new."  
Eeeee felt herself wanting to move towards the lovely singing, but wanted to stay and be polite to see what Weedle had learned. Weedle buzzed around her tail.  
"Then what? What did ya learn?" Hitmochan said testily. She had to admit the singing was getting to her too.  
Weedle flew up into the air, focusing on the tree that Hitmochan was leaning against. Weedle began to glow slightly, and his drills took on a darker hue. The Beedrill's poison was flowing through them. Hitmochan refused to move.  
Suddenly, two dripping sharp needles poked out of the tip of his drills. Before Hitmochan could respond, they flew out with surprising speed and accuracy. The TwinNeedles thudded either side of Hitmochan's head. The next pair at her waist, and the next at her feet. Hitmochan didn't move, suddenly frightened into staying stone still. Eeeee smiled.  
"A bit scared, Hitmochan?"  
Hitmochan sputtered, and walked away from the needles.  
"What? Of course not!"  
Eeeee just snickered to herself.  
"Are you planning on following that strange singing?" Weedle asked, buzzing up in front of them. He glanced at Alacaxam and Pixel, leaning on each other in sleep. He knew Pixel didn't need sleep, but he did need time to regenerate his circuits, and he found it most convenient to rest like the others.  
"Of course." Hitmochan and Eeeee answered at the same time. They glared at eachother.  
Weedle brandished his drills.  
"Without any of your attacks, your defenseless." he said, snickering at his own pun. "I suggest I come with you. I could help if you get in a crisis."  
Hitmochan and Eeeee looked at eachother and nodded, then followed after Weedle's lead. The Beedrill would be a valuable asset.  
The singing got more and more tempting as they drew closer to it. Weedle seemed less affected then the other two, or almost forgot about the ever present danger of attack by some other species.  
Finally they found what they were looking for.  
"Gen cey! Gencey! Gen...ceeeey..." the singing came from a small, fluttering Pokémon. It had little horns sticking from it's head, surronded by a ring of light. It had tiny, feathery wings set in it's shoulders near it's furry chest, and was flying from flower to flower, singing as it arranged them.  
Hitmochan, Weedle, and Eeeee stared in amazement, yet began to feel incredible exhaustion. Weedle tried to stay awake.  
He recklessly fluttered right into it's face, accidentally poking it with his drills.  
"Greetings, I'm-" he began. He tried to tune into the strange creature, but before he could...  
"GENCEEEEEEEEEEEY!" it shrieked. Weedle was startled by this sudden cry, and even more startled as something gold,silver,white, and furry slammed into his back, driving him to the ground, with loud cries of,  
"CLEGENCYANA! CLECLE! GENCYANA!"  
Instantly more of the creatures appeared, but the song of the Gencey, was taking it's effect. He fell asleep.  
For Eeeee and Hitmochan it was far too late. They fell asleep in eachother's arms. Another flying gold,white, and silver creature flew over to them.  
"Invaders!"  
Another Clegencyana, for that was what they were, flew over to it's companion.  
"Good thing our guard could siren sing them to sleep."  
"We have to get rid of them, they'll tell everyone about us."  
"Take them with the strange striped drill pawed thing. We'll ask everyone what to do."  
One Clegencyana flapped her huge gold and silver wings and put iher soft, furry paws beneath Hitmochan's arms. With more powerful wing-strokes, the Hitmonchan was lifted almost effortlessly into the air. The other Clegencyana lifted Eeeee as if she were nothing.  
"I don't like them." The first Clegencyana said to her companion as they were gliding back to camp.  
Her companion lashed her barbed and haloed tail.  
"Neither do I. But what we do isn't our decision. It's everyone's."  
The two began coasting downwards, where all the other Clegencyana's and Gencey's were heading. 


	6. Part 6

Chapter 28  
"In which there is a great deal of arguing"  
  
"Give me a max potion!"  
"Excuse me?"  
Radic ignored the tone in Red's voice, that he had used so very long ago.  
"Accident is hurt. I can tell. It needs healing."  
"What, do you think I just carry around potions? Me and My Pokémon don't NEED them."  
Radic gave Red what he hoped was a doubting look. He couldn't tell what Red was doing back, but he tried to ignore the fact he couldn't see.  
"I've got something." Violet said shyly. Radic could hear her looking around in her backpack for whatever it was she had. He felt her press it into his hand. He felt the contours.  
"This is a regular potion!"  
"My Mom gave me some before I left." Violet said. She sounded very subdued. Radic sighed. This couldn't heal much of Accident's health.  
"How many do you have?"  
"Two."  
Radic felt slightly guilty about taking Violet's only potions from her, so stuck with one. he sprayed it on Accident.  
"Blaaaaastoise..." Accident groaned.  
"Accident! You're awake!"  
"Bl..."  
Radic ran his hand down Accident's face, feeling something slick down Accident's thick skin. He put it to his nose, and knew it was blood. Oh, how he wished he could see!  
"Accident, I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I never should of caught Eyanaka, or neglected it. This is my fault you're hurt."  
"Blastoise."  
"You really CAN'T see, can you?" Red asked abruptly. Radic turned to where the voice was coming from.  
"I can see just fine."  
"Your eyes are open, are they not?"  
"Yeah."  
There was a slight pause, then there was some movement. Radic tried to follow it, but he couldn't find out where it was coming from.  
"You ARE blind."  
"No I'm not."  
"Yeah, you are. Look, tell me if you see anything."  
There was some movement.  
"I see fine."  
"No you don't. If you see so well, what did I just do?"  
Radic rubbed the back of his head, beneath his hat. Luckily, Myk had thought to bring that along when he had been kidnapped from his hospital room.  
"Uh."  
"Radic, I just waved my hand right in front of your face! You didn't see a thing I did!"  
Radic bit his lip, trying to avoid breaking out in tears. He knew it was true. His eyes were pink because the sun had burned away the pigment, burned away his eyes. He would never admit it. He stood up, facing where he thought Red was.  
"I AM NOT BLIND!"  
There was a tap on his shoulder.  
"I'm behind you, Radic."  
Radic felt infuriated. He turned around angrily.  
"It's not true! Stop saying it! My eyes are perfectly normal! I can't help it if you have wild fantasies about making me inferior to you! I'm sorry if the fact that I CARE about my Pokémon, unlike YOU!" Radic said harshly. He knew that the last statement had nothing to do with what they were talking about, but Radic just couldn't help saying it.  
He could tell this hurt Red. Red hated to be reminded of his cruelty to Radic countless times. And he did care about his Pokémon, Ratty and RockyBalbo. He could hear hissing at his feet from Ratty, and the swift intake of air customary to someone trying to control their anger.  
Radic vaguely heard something move swifty through the air at him.   
SMACK!  
Radic's face was thrown to one side with the force that Red had hit him with. Red had been so angry that he had slapped Radic. Radic was stunned for a moment, doing nothing. He didn't know how to react. Finally he turned to where he had heard Red last. He touched his cheek gingerly, feeling his eyes brim with involuntary tears.  
"Red-" Radic began.  
"Don't start! Don't even try!" he heard Red yell, barely containing his rage.  
"Red, I didn't-"  
"You meant it. You know you meant it. Don't even try to lie to me anymore! You may be blind, but you don't have to blame me for your problems!"  
"I AM NOT-" Radic began to shout. Red grabbed him roughly by the shoulders, shaking him back and forth angrily.  
"Radic, you are! Accept it!"  
Radic lost control of his emotions, slumping down and beginning to cry. He heard Red angrily try to control his temper.  
"Red, don't yell at him! He just lost his vision! Don't you even CARE?!" he heard that girl...Violet yell. He heard Red turn to her, and at this point he began to slip into a deep depression.  
"MAYBE I DON'T!" Red shouted. Radic heard the startled cry of Ratty and the shout of the Marowak with them as he began walking off angrily. He heard the girl run after him.  
"Red! Red, come back!"  
"No! Not until that...that LOSER admits to himself who he is!" Red said angrily. Red touched the wound on his cheek again, sobbing harder. That had hurt. Both the comment and the slap. He flinched as he felt someone touch his shoulder, but he heard Violet talk again.  
"Don't mind Red. He's just angry because of all that's happened. He's like this alot." she said. She tried to sound optimistic.  
"I know him better then you...and he meant what he said."  
  
Radic and Red: Chapter 29  
"TWO Articunos?"  
  
Red ran recklessly into the forest, his face red with fury, with Ratty gripped tightly by it's neck fur in one hand, and Trent being dragged along behind him by it's tail. Neither Ratty nor Trent were happy with the situation.  
"RRRRRRATICATE!"  
"MaroWAK!"  
"I don't care! I'm not going back there! I'm taking Zappy and going back to the Elite four!"  
"Rrrrraticate?"  
"Of course Zappy's an electric type!"  
"Rrrrraticate cate.....Rrrrraticate?"  
Red paused. Ratty had brought up a good point.  
"I don't know why I didn't use it against Eyanaka. I guess...I felt like I shouldn't. I think it has to do with the fact they're both rare pokémon."  
"Rrrati..."  
"Maro! Maro WAK WAK WAK!"  
"Shut up! I'm not going back!" Red said angrily. He grabbed a ball from his belt and threw it.  
"Go Antartica!"  
The ball came out and popped open, but nothing came out.  
"Huh? What the-...Antartica?"  
He looked around, and saw Eyanaka winging over the trees. Apparently it had escaped. He waited until it flew out of sight, then returned his gaze to the empty Pokéball.  
Antartica sat there, prissily cleaning it's feathers.  
"Wha-?"  
"Maro?"  
"Cate?"  
The three stared at the Articuno who had apparently appeared out of nowhere.  
"Antartica...where did you come from? You weren't here a moment before!"  
"Arti?" The Articuno said, confused.  
Red sat and scratched his head. This was very strange. He looked around, but saw no sight of Eyanaka.  
"This is very odd. There can't be two Articunos...there's only supposed to be one! But how can Radic have one? And how did he get it?"  
He looked back, and saw that Antartica was gone, and Eyanaka was flying towards them again. He decided he would test his theory on the aversion of the Zapdos. He threw the ball into the clearing that contained Zappy.  
"Go Zappy! Thunder the Articuno!"  
Zappy burst out with a flare of energy, flapping it's wings an soaring upwards. It stared at the Articuno in astonishment. Eyanaka was equally surprised.  
Red turned his head away from the carnage that followed. He had never seen such a vicious battle! Blood was everywhere! What had gotten into Zappy to attack so furiously? What was this strange relationship between the rare birds?  
"Zappy, return!"  
A beam of light shot out of the Pokéball, sucking down Zappy. Eyanaka screamed in fury angrily. it dove for Red. he hurriedly turned to Antartica...who was no longer there. Red stumbled backwards to avoid getting hit by the Articuno's attack, and fell over a treeroot. His vision was obscured for the briefest moment. When he got back on his feet, he noticed that Antartica was again, staring at him quizzically, and Eyanaka was no where to be found.  
"This is giving me a headache." Red said, rubbing his head and sitting down. "This is just too complicated."  
He recalled Antartica and suddenly fely very tired. There was a impercievable singing that he couldn't understand, and suddenly he just couldn't keep his eyes open. He fell asleep.  
"Rrrrraticate?" Ratty said, looking around. It refused to sleep so quickly. Trent rubbed it's bone helmet, yawning. It fell asleep. But Ratty was too angry at the noise. How dare it try to make it fall asleep!  
There was a flash of Gold, Silver, and White in the trees.  
"RRRRRRATICAAAATE!" Ratty screamed out a challenge. Suddenly, a blur swooped down from the tree, grabbing the Marowak. Ratty leaped after it, but it was far too fast. The Gold and Silver blur was gone. Swiftly, it formulated a lightning quick plan. It leaped on top of Red's chest and dug it's claws into his T-shirt.   
As usual, most plans that are thought up Lightning-Quick aren't good ones, but this one served Ratty's purpose.  
Sure enough, another gold Silver blur came and tried to pick up Red. Red was heavier then the other Pokémon, so it flapped it's huge wings a few times, trying to get Red off the ground.  
"RRRRRATICATE!" Ratty screamed, leaping at the creature.  
"Clegencyana!"  
Ratty bit deep into one of the fluffy paws that was holding Red.  
"YANAAAAA!" The creature shrieked in pain, letting it's grip go.  
"RRRATICAAAATE!"  
Angrily, the creature whipped it's tail back and forth. Ratty looked at the sharp barb on the end. The circle of light around it didn't seem to lessen it's sharp edges. The Creature lashed at it with the barb, trying to slash Ratty. Ratty leaped, dodging the attack. Two more blurs came and grabbed either of Red's arms before Ratty could even react. Red was lifted off the ground, and Ratty couldn't think of anything else to do then hang onto Red, wherever he was going.  
  
Chapter 30  
"Where am I?"  
  
Trent had a throbbing headache when he woke up. He rubbed his skull helmet and sat up, trying to get some bearings on his surrondings.  
He was somewhere underground. That much he could tell. There was a certain earthy smell around him that made him feel at home. Yet, he felt there was no home where his mother wasn't.  
Sighing sadly, he leaned back against one of the walls, looking at the bone he carried in his paw. It was smooth and felt nice. It was his mother's. He missed her so much...  
His eyes burned with hatred as he remembered who had done it to his only parent.  
The Riachu.  
Trent grasped the bone hard until his paw turned white. Someday, he would avenge Mara's death! How dare that creature have the audacity to attack them! Just because of some stupid Raichu doll...  
Trent looked up, and noticed there was something staring at him.  
It was almost catlike, with slanted dark eyes, and bright red circles on it's cheeks. Another Pokémon related to the Chu family. It lashed it's tail, Raichu-like, with a cresent moon on the end. The moon had a thin webbing between it's two ends, much like on the Pokémon's paws. They were webbed, and Trent noticed that it's fur was sleek and wet, as if it had been swimming and it had light stripes that ran over it's body in greys. It had Raichu-like ears, except there was a tiny curl on the bottom and top of the ear, and it was ruffled between the two curls. On it's forehead there seemed to be a water-droplet burned into the fur, then a Lightning bolt drawn over it. Trent stared at it uncomprehendingly.  
"Wha..."  
"Rrrrranachu...." The creature said in a voice like flowing liquid. It wasn't pleasant like water. It sounded like blood running down a hill.  
"What are you?" Trent asked, alarmed. He backed up against a wall, as far as he could get from the strange creature. He tried to tune into it, but it took some effort.  
"I am Ranachu. I am co-owner of this place you're in."  
"Co-owner?"  
"The other is Manachu, my close compatriot."  
Manachu? That didn't sound like good news.  
"You're a...a Ranachu?"  
"That's right. Although I do like to be called Torrent by my friends."  
"Okay then...Torrent...why-"  
The Ranachu lashed it's tail. The edges of that moon seemed uncomfortably sharp.  
"You're not my friend, so do not refer to me as Torrent. You're here because the Genceys and Clegencyana's found you, and thought you may be of use to us."  
"Use to you?"  
"We always need workers to expand our quarters. The Genceys are too weak, and the Clegencyana's complain and don't work hard enough. We need someone strong, with resolve."  
"Why should I work for you?" Trent said angrily, gaining courage. It was, after all, only another Pokémon like him. The Ranachu smiled, showing long fangs in the process.  
"Because we have what you want most."  
"How would you know that?"  
Torrent didn't answer, only clutching something in his sharp claws and bringing it forward. He sat up and held the creature up to the bars.   
It was the Riachu.  
"This is something that you would do anything to destroy, wouldn't you?"  
Trent was incredibly tempted, but didn't want to reveal any secrets about him.  
"How would you know?"  
"We have spies."  
Trent sat in silence for a while.  
"You help us out a little, we'll let you take care of this...this..." Torrent said. Near the end he was snarling at the Riachu. Evidently, it didn't care for it almost as much as Trent didn't.  
"What is this...Manachu?"  
"Come with me. I'll show you."  
Trent was doubtful. He noticed there were soem Genceys and Clegencyana's blocking the way behind him. He evidently didn't have much of a choice. He followed after the Ranachu, who walked with almost a certain swagger. The creature was built for underwater battle, Trent could tell.   
They came to a large cavern, where a huge creature sat in the middle.   
It was double the size of the Ranachu, and almost triple the size of Trent. The creature was curled into a mass of dark, matted fur.   
"I've brought you the Marowak." Torrent said in bad grace. Evidently Torrent didn't care for the Manachu either.  
The mass moved with frightening speed. Trent stared up in terror at the threat that faced him now.  
The creature had slits for eyes, that narrowed as it stared down at Trent. It had huge fangs, and it's ears were like a Raichu with elongated, spike-like points. It was covered in dark, matted fur, with dark orange circles on it's cheeks. The massive Pokémon flexed it's powerful muscles, and Trent noticed that between it's back and front legs there was another pair. It had six legs! Then he noticed sparks flying behind it, seeing two things whiz back and forth behind the creature. It sat down, using it's front paws to gesture. The whizzing things layed down flat, and Trent saw it's two tails. They were both thin, long, black tails, but one ended in a ball, but had dozens of other balls orbiting it faster then he could follow, causing sparks. The other was like two Lightning-bolts glued cross-wise, with more orbiting things circling it fast, creating more electricity. The creature radiated power, it's jagged black stripes racing down to it's pitch black feet.  
"What do you want?" the Manachu asked, it's voice quavery and deep, causing shivers down Trent's spine. He noticed a Clegencyana floating by, looking very frightened. It dared not help him.  
"We've captured this Marowak...along with a Hitmonchan, a Vaporeon, a Riachu, A Human, a Porygon and a Raticate. There was a Alacazam with the Porygon, but it fought off the Clegencyana's, and they didn't dare attack it again. The human carries those tiny balls. We can't tell what's in them."  
The Manachu seemed to radiate evil. Trent could barely move. It growled at the Ranachu, who growled back.  
"You may leave, Torrent."  
The Ranachu left very indignantly, leaping into a pool of water nearby. The Crescent tail swished back and forth rapidly, propelling the Ranachu through the water. Trent just found himself staring at the black-pits that were the Manachu's eyes. They bored into him. Trent could not tear himself away.  
"You're mother is dead."  
This sudden statement surprised Trent, but he didn't show it. He was too frightened.  
"Yes she is."  
"Unless you do what I say, you're going to join her."  
Trent shivered.  
"Alright."  
The Manachu placed either of it's two, humongous, clawed paws on either side of Trent, placing it's feline nose right up to Trent's skull mask.  
"Give me your weapon."  
  
Chapter 31  
"A thing of pure evil..."  
  
"I can't believe ya got us inta this."  
"I didn't do a single stupid thing. It was that...that creature that was singing, not me."  
Hitmochan and Eeeee stared off at opposite sides of their cell. They both had head-aches, and it wasn't improving their disposition.  
"Ya can never take da blame fer ANYTHING, can ya...ya stupid Vaporeon!" Hitmochan said angrily, staggering to her feet. Her head was throbbing.  
"I don't think so! Look whose talking, Miss Deny-It-All herself!" Eeeee said angrily, stumbling upwards. The two stared at each other until a soft white paw broke their gaze.  
"No fighting please." A voice like music said softly. The two turned and stared at the creature.  
It was the thing that had attacked Weedle. It had beautiful big gold and silver wings, big soulful eyes, and tiny horns and halo. It also had a long tail tipped with a barb which also had a halo. It was flapping those wings so it could stay aloft above them. They stared in wonder at it...it was so beautiful.  
"What are you?"  
"A...A Clegencyana. You aren't supposed to fight. It's not good. The leaders said so."  
"The leaders?"  
"The Ranachu and the Manachu. I don't like either of them. They're mean."  
Eeeee and Hitmochan exchanged glances.  
"The what now?"  
"Ranachu and Manachu. They said they...they "evolved" from...from Nekochu's."  
"Nekochu's." Hitmochan said, looking doubtful.  
"Yeah. I never saw one, but I heard from someone who did they're awful cute."  
"Uh...yeah. Listen, Clegencyana..."  
"Call me Lumina."  
"Uh...Lumina. Are there any other...uh..."  
"Captives? That's what we call them."  
"Captives taken today?"  
"There was a Riachu. It had wandered away from this poor boy. He didn't even see me coming. He must of had his eyes closed. I swooped down and grabbed it before the girl that was with him even reacted."  
Eeeee and Hitmochan exchanged glances again.  
"Could it of been Radic?" Eeeee whispered.  
"He could see fine. I'm worried about Pixel and Alacaxam. I don't know if they've been captured."  
"If they have, I'm sure they could handle themselves."  
"If only that STUPID Alacazam hadn't disabled me..." Hitmochan said angrily.  
"You aren't the only one disabled, You-"  
"NO fighting!" Lumina said, sounding genuinely distressed. She picked up Eeeee easily.  
"Do I have to seperate you? There can't be fighting. If there's fighting, I get in trouble. You're all supposed to be good for Ranachu and Manachu." Lumina said. Eeeee looked nervous as she stared at how high she was. Hitmochan thought of a plan.  
"We won't fight. Put her down, please." Hitmochan said. Lumina agreed, and Eeeee was soon back on the ground, much to her evident belief.  
"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8..." A mechanical voice said in the background. Eeeee and Hitmochan looked at eachother again. Pixel!  
"It's that Porygon again!" Lumina said, sounding distressed. "It keeps repeating that over and over, and it drives the other captives crazy!"  
Lumina glided over to the left, out of the other two Pokémon's sight.  
"Now what do we do?" Eeeee said, flopping down. She twitched her flippered tail. Hitmochan put a boxing glove to her mouth.  
"I dunno."  
"Then you're probably in my predicament." they heard a familiar voice say.  
"Weedle! You're all right!"  
"Of course. My wings aren't working right now, but I'm otherwise okay."  
A slight tip of a drill poked through the wall near them.  
"Can you drill us out?"  
"It'll take me a while. This is hard stuff. And we need to find Pixel while we're at it." Weedle said, sounding tired. He must have been drilling since he woke up. Apparently he seemed less subsceptible to the sleep hypnosis that affected the others when the other creatures sang. It wasn't creatures like Lumina, but the one they had seen sing. They didn't know what it was.  
"This is great. Let's just get ourselves captured. This has just been one thing after another." Hitmochan said irritably. Eeeee scratched at the wall valiantly.  
"Well, you could at least help."  
"Sure." Hitmochan said, sounding annoyed.  
  
Alacaxam's own powerful psychic power prevented the Gencey's sleep hypnosis affect it. Now it was trying to track down where the flying creature-It had probed it's mind and found it was a Clegencyana- had taken it's band of companions. It could sense Radic was near, but found this matter more pressing. Secretly, Alacaxam didn't want to find Radic again. This seemed ideal.  
Alacaxam suffered attacks from other sources, but it always came out on top. It decided to take a break to get it's bearings. All that psychic use did tire one out!  
Soon Alacaxam decided a nap would be a good idea, and fell asleep at the front door of the Ranachu and Manachu's establishment.  
  
Chapter 32  
"I'm useless...go without me."  
  
Violet was getting increasingly annoyed at Radic. He didn't have the energy to get up, or to do anything. Even when the Riachu had been kidnapped by that...that thing(which was awful cute), Radic did nothing.  
"Radic, you can't mope for the rest of your life."  
"Yes I can." Radic said sulkily.  
"No you can't. You made a promise to that Riachu. You have to keep it."  
"I don't recall making any promise."  
"You didn't say it, but you felt it. Admit it."  
Secretly, Radic did feel he owed the Riachu something for saving Accident. Giving Accident a rest, he had tried every one of his Pokéballs until he found his Raichu. Now it was sitting next to him, it's tail flat on the ground, sighing almost as much as it's owner.  
"I don't care. I'm such a loser. Even if I tried to help, I couldn't."  
"Raichu...Rairairaichu...churai..chu..." Rai-chu said, sounding as sad as Radic.  
Violet rolled her eyes, mimicked by the pidgey on her shoulder.  
"C'MON. Snap out of it. You're not...you're not as big a loser as you think."  
"Yes I am."  
"Raichu."  
"No you're not. Think about it. Didn't you win those badges before you faced off with Red?"  
"Yeah. So?"  
"Raaaai..."  
"You EARNED those badges. Only after you lost to Red you began your losing streak."  
"I didn't just lose. I failed utterly. I had almost no chance." Radic said. He felt around blindly for Rai-chu, who didn't respond as Radic put a hand between it's two webbed ears.  
"You are HOPELESS!" Violet said angrily. She was getting tired of seeing someone who was so much farther in their training then her lose their focus! She almost smiled at the irony of her last thought, but instead grabbed both Radic and Rai-chu's hands and pulled them along forcefully.  
"You may not want to come, but you are coming!" She said angrily. Her Pidgey fluttered around the depressed pair, pecking them when they slowed down too much. The two didn't even struggle, just sighing.  
Radic felt Violet let go of his hand, and he slumped down. He felt Rai-chu lay down on his chest.   
"Now where did that cute thing go...?" Violet said to herself.  
Radic turned over, holding Rai-chu. Suddenly the ground beneath him gave out, and he was falling. He would have screamed, if he had the drive to do it. Rai-chu remained a passive as he did.  
He landed on something big and furry. VERY big and furry. Despite his depression, Radic was curious. He felt the creature, but found the fur texture like none he had ever felt.  
"Rai! RAICHU! RAAAAI!" Rai-chu shouted in fear.  
"What? What is it? A monster?"  
"Manachu..." a dark, evil sounding voice said. Radic shivered. He felt something strong and sharp, like huge claws, snap into the hospital clothes he wore, lifting him off the furry thing.  
"RAAAAI!" he heard Rai-chu cry. He guessed it was being lifted like he was.  
He felt like he was choking. He felt something big breathing on him. How he wished he could see!  
"Manachu...?" The thing said, sounding very confused. Radic was just as confused as it was.  
"What...what are you?" he managed to gasp out. He felt the fluttering off feathers near him, feeling something furry brush his skin.  
"Manachu!" he heard the creature that held him say angrily.  
"GENCEY!" the other thing cried, and he heard it rapidly flying away.  
He could feel the thing holding him staring into him, into his useless eyes. For the first time, Radic was glad he was blind. He had a feeling staring into those eyes would have doomed him.  
"Mana..." the horrible voice said again, almost sounding as if it were whispering it. Radic shuddered. He was terrified. He felt something pulsing with power next to him, and knew it was Rai-chu.  
"Raaaaaai..." Rai-chu whimpered pathetically. He could feel it's electrical power surging out into the creature, with no affect. It must be electric too.  
"Rai-chu! What is this thing?" he asked his frightened pokémon.  
"Raichu! Rairairaichuchu!"  
Before Radic could respond, he felt himself being moved away from his Raichu, and suddenly thrown through the air.  
His heart stopped for a few moments as he felt himself flying downwards towards a painful landing.  
He hit something soft.  
"OOF!" the thing said.  
Radic didn't care to even question what it was. He only tried to regain his bearings and try to comprehend what had just happened.  
  
Chapter 33  
"We have to stop meeting like this."  
  
Red was utterly confused when he woke up. He saw that Ratty was chained to him, and before he could analyze any further, some strange thing called a Ranachu had pushed him into a large cavern. He was very confused, cold, and he also had a bad headache. He wasn't in the best of moods when he saw his first Manachu.  
The thing was huge! It was twice his height, and was using it's two front paws to hold Radic and that stupid Rai-chu of his! There was a unconcious Marowak near it's feet. The other sets of paws were sitting down in a comfortable position.  
"Rrrrrranachu...." The Ranachu said. Red heard it's terrible voice and was beginning to hate the whole Chu family.  
WHAM!  
Red suddenly found that Radic had slammed into his chest.  
"OOF!"  
Red had the breath knocked out of him, as he tried to remember where Radic had came from. He still wasn't thinking straight, and that sudden collision was not helping.  
"Radic! Get off me!"  
"Red? Red, is that you?"  
"Yes it's me, you idiot! Get off!" Red said angrily, shoving Radic off him. Radic jumped to his feet, looking around blindly.  
"Red! Red! Tell me what that thing in the middle of the cavern is! I can't see it!"  
Red smiled, trying not to wheeze as he tried to get his breath back.  
"So you finally accepted it. Good for you."  
"SHUT UP AND TELL ME WHAT IT IS!"  
Red rubbed his chest. Boy it hurt now. "It's a Manachu. By the way, I'm finding it annoying that everytime we meet you either run into me OR RUN OVER ME!" Red shouted angrily. Radic looked increasingly furious.  
"WHAT IS A MANACHU!?" he said.  
"Raaaaai!" Rai-chu screamed from it's position in the crushing grip of the Manachu.  
"It's that big thing in the center of the cavern." Red said, smiling. He liked messing with Radic's mind.  
"I KNOW that! Eeergh!" Radic said, frustrated.  
"Okay okay, look. I'll make it as simple and fast as possible. One, the thing is BIG. Two, it has six legs. Three, it's not very good tempered, and Four, it's some type of electric."  
"Six legs? I've never heard of a Raichu evolution with six legs."  
"Neither have I. But it's there, isn't it?"  
"How could I tell...I'm blind, remember?" Radic said sulkily. Red rolled his eyes.  
"Rrrrrrraticate!" Ratty said angrily, flexing it's powerful muscles. It didn't like this new Pokémon.  
"I know Ratty. Be calm for a minute." Red said, noticing the chain that connected his wrist with Ratty's paws. It reminded him strongly of when he first got Ratty.  
"Have you seen Violet?" Red asked.  
"No. Is that that girl you were yelling at? If so, no."  
"Rrrrranachu!" The creature near Red said. It shoved him forward roughly. It grabbed the edge of Radic's vest and dragged him forward.  
Red still found Radic's eerie pink eyes disconcerting, so avoided Radic's gaze. Not like Radic would care.  
"Manachu..." the behemoth in the center of the cave said again. Radic and Red both shivered.  
"Rrrrraticate!" Ratty said. Red listened carefully.  
"Who are we? Is that what it said, Ratty?"  
"Rrrraticate."  
"We're Radic and Red! Pokémon trainers!" Radic said, showing some animation ever since their yelling fit in the woods.  
"Why is YOUR name first?" Red whispered.  
"Ssssshutup." Radic hissed back to him.  
"Manachu? Mana...mana...mana chu." The terrible voice said again. Red watched one of the big paws step closer to him and Radic. He didn't like the look of the huge claws it had.  
So instead, he left the talking to Radic and let his eyes wander over the Gencey's and Clegencyana's flying around overhead.  
"What did it say?" Radic whispered to him. Red let Ratty translate for him.  
"It doesn't like Pokémon trainers, it doesn't like other Pokémon, and it really doesn't like us."  
"It said all that?"  
"Pokémon need few words."  
One of the huge front paws snatched Red up in it's tight grip. It was so quick Red didn't even see it coming. He saw the other paw grab Radic, so he was touching the Raichu. Apparently the Pokémon was having a nervous breakdown, because it couldn't control it's electric charges. Every minute or so another burst of electricity would shock through Radic. Radic didn't seem very happy with the situation.  
"Rrrrraticate!" Ratty cried, dangling below Red. The paw hadn't picked up it specifically, so it was dangling by the chain beneath Red. Red tried to pull Ratty up, but the Manachu's tight grip was too strong.  
"HITMONCHAN!" a sudden voice cried. Red turned, but the Manachu squeezed a little, and Red went unconcious. 


	7. Part 7

Chapter 34  
"You can't have it!"  
  
Trent was deep in the recesses of his own mind. All it took was for him to refuse the Manachu's request, and the next thing he knew he was out of his body.  
It wasn't a nice feeling.  
However, Trent did enjoy the freedom of floating. He had never felt so unburdened. Everything seemed so much nicer now, so much simpler. He couldn't understand why he was so upset at the Riachu. It didn't seem logical anymore. In fact, the Riachu was fading from his mind.  
Trent suddenly realized that his memory was slowly fading. Something was not right here. He though hard, and brought up a image of his mother. He hung onto it stubbornly. He couldn't forget her. That wasn't what she wanted.  
Trent could feel something pulling him. He looked around, and saw his own body. Strangely, this didn't frighten him at all. The over-whelming sense of peace was pervading his mind. The image of his mother Mara started to fade, but he stubbornly brought it back.  
Something, it looked like a Vaporeon, had it's teeth sunk into his paw, and was dragging him along. His body looked unresponsive.  
Trent could feel his mother close to him. He turned around and saw her, her bone-mask a welcome sight to him. He clutched her in his phantasmal paws.  
"Mother! Mother! I found you!" he said. He didn't hear himself say it, but he knew Mara had heard.  
"My son...you came to join me."  
"Does that mean..."  
"You're dead, Trent."  
"So we're together again!"  
At this Mara's eyes became piercingly sad.  
"No. It's your hatred for the Riachu that binds you here. You're a ghost. I'm not. They let me see you one last time, but until you can let go, this is goodbye."  
Slowly Mara began fading away. Trent, horrified, tried to grasp at her, but she dissolved into vapor and dissapeared.  
Trent stared in unbelief for a moment.  
"MARAAAA!" he screamed, tearing at his helmet. His cry echoed into the room, bouncing off the walls, causing the dim light in the room to flicker on and off. NightShade.  
The huge creature, the Manachu, seemed unperturbed by this attack. It tried to grab him, but Trent dissolved and reformed a few moments after the paw had passed. Trent found himself strangely used to his form. He floated through the air at the Manachu, whose piercing gaze followed him. This creature must be ghost too. But Trent wasn't sure. It seemed this creature was so much more then that.  
"YAAAAA!" Trent shouted, racing towards it. He raised his ghostly paw, complete with bone, and dove for the attack.  
"Phase!" he heard a pleasant feminine voice cry. Instantly a Clegencyana appeared in front of him.  
"Stop! Please!"  
Trent oblidgingly skidded to a stop.  
"You can see me?"  
"Of course I can!" the creature said. She was using her giant wings, even in this ghost form. He stared into her frightfully piercing eyes, yet found her eerily beautiful.  
"What..."  
"I'm Lumina. You can't hurt the Manachu! It's the only thing that holds our society together! It helps protect us!"  
"That...thing?"  
"Yes! Please! Leave if you must, but leave the Manachu alone!"  
Trent couldn't stop staring at the furry and winged creature in front of him. It was so radiant.  
"I'll leave...if you come with me." Trent said, without even knowing what he was doing. What was he SAYING?!  
"I can't! Go now!" she said, evidently distressed. She grabbed his ghost paw, and pushed him roughly to where the exit was. "The Riachu is on the way out! Take it out of here if you can!"  
Trent could do nothing more then obey Lumina. He floated through the entrance, and saw the Riachu. But he felt there was something unfinished here. He decided that he would wait for Torrent. Something told him that he was a key part of this.  
  
Chapter 35  
"Escape"  
  
It had been Alacaxam's unrest that had allowed the others to escape.  
When Alacaxam had fell asleep at the door of the Manachu and Ranachu's establishment, it had had terrible dreams. They frightened it, and Alacaxam wasn't familiar with the feeling.  
Alacaxam rolled over, and rolled down the stairs that lead down under the ground. It woke up instantly, but it was too late to stop itself.  
At the end of it's long turbulent fall, Alacaxam sat and rubbed it's head. Where was it...  
It probed the area with it's mind, finding two alien ones, some more Clegencyana's and Gencey's, and the rest of it's compatriots. It also felt Radic and Red's minds, but felt that it could deal with them later.  
  
Meanwhile, in the cell...  
Weedle panted and gasped, resting on the floor.  
"Weedle, ya can't give up now! Please, keep trying!" Hitmochan said encouragingly. Weedle's whole body ached. His wings were tired, and his drills felt dull from all the work they had been doing.   
Hitmochan looked at him through the hole in the wall. It was big enough for Hitmochan to look through comfortably, but not for her body to fit.   
"Let ME try!" Eeeee said angrily. Hitmochan looked angry, but stepped aside. The Vaporeon tried again to squeeze her head through. The ruff around it was causing problems, but Eeeee refused to give up. She struggled hard, managing to get her ruff out on the other side of the hole. Her head was through. She kicked her legs feebly in the air.  
"I'm stuck! Help me, Hitmochan!" Eeeee said desperatly. Hitmochan considered not helping for a moment, but then shoved against Eeeee with all her might. Eeeee shrieked.  
"AAAAAOW! WATCH IT, GLOVES-FOR-BRAINS!" she screamed. This hurt! Hitmochan growled angrily, her eyes turning red.  
"SHUT...UP!" Hitmochan said angrily. She shoved on her last word hard. Eeeee shrieked again, and managed to pop through the hole.  
Eeeee had some scrapes on her legs and was rather dusty, but otherwise unhurt. She brushed herself off haughtily, then looked for Weedle. He was laying on the ground breathing shallowly.   
"Weedle! Are you all right?" Eeeee asked, running over to him. Hitmochan peered through the hole, which was slightly bigger now.  
"What's wrong? Did something happen to him?"  
"I don't have TIME for your STUPID QUESTIONS!" Eeeee suddenly shouted.  
Hitmochan punched the wall angrily, wishing that she was punching Eeeee. She didn't say anything, only turning around and leaning on the wall.  
Then she noticed Alacaxam.  
"Alacaxam! ALACAXAM! Ya weren't captured! Come get me out!"  
Alacaxam stumbled groggily to it's feet.  
"Huh....Hitmochan?"  
"It's me! Get me OUT of here!"  
Alacaxam was to confused to reply, so he put his spoons to his head, and focused. A concentrated beam of light shot from his chest, shifting Rainbow colors. It hit the bars, and the melted. Hitmochan was again glad that she had not given Alacaxam a reason to attack her with Psybeam.   
She jumped out of the opening in her bars, and checked in the cell next to her. She saw Weedle, looking very haggard, along with a concerned Eeeee.  
"How did you...Alacaxam! Help us get out!"  
Alacaxam complied, and Eeeee flipped Weedle on her back and jumped out into the hallway. Lumina was no where to be seen....apparently she had something to do.  
"Is Pixel here?" Alacaxam asked.  
"We heard Lumina talk about it. It's somewhere over..." Hitmochan pointed to the left, "That way."  
They headed off as fast as they could go, down the twisting curves of the hallway. They saw some empty cells, and some full ones. They were in too much of a hurry to tell, but one seemed to hold an Electabuzz.  
Finally they heard Pixel's mechanical voice counting off.  
"1...2...3...4...5...6...7...8..."  
Alacaxam stared at the Porygon, who was pacing back and forth in the cell, measuring the length from one side to another.  
"Pixel?" Alacaxam asked. The Porygon looked up at him with it's unblinking eyes.  
"So you have come to faciliate my departure."  
Alacaxam concentrated, melting the bars. Swiftly, Hitmochan jumped in, grabbed Pixel, and jumped out. Then they heard some crashes and screams coming from the large chamber in the center of the underground catacombs.  
They dashed in, and even Alacaxam and Pixel seemed amazed at the site of the Manachu.  
"RADIC!" Hitmochan screamed angrily as she saw her former trainer clutched in the Manachu's massive fists. She dropped Pixel roughly.  
"Hitmochan, don't!"  
But it was too late. The Hitmonchan ran as fast as she could towards the Manachu, but found something zoomed in front of her. She stopped short and stared.  
It was a very ruffed-up looking Gencey, with tiny horns, a halo, and a tail with a poof on the end. It's wings weren't nearly as impressive as the Clegencyana's, but Hitmochan was in too much of a hurry to care.  
"STOP!" the Gencey cried, but Hitmochan punched it roughly to one side. The Gencey gave a tiny cry and fell to the ground.  
Hitmochan was far too angry to notice how huge the Manachu was. She leaped at it, and saw a flash of black.   
In an instant she was pinned to the ground by one of the middle pairs of paws on the Manachu.  
"Who dares attack me?" it rumbled in it's awful voice. Hitmochan couldn't breathe, the massive weight of the paw was overwhelming.  
"Look! A Marowak!" Eeeee said. She ran over and sunk her teeth in it's paw. She shuddered when she realized it was dead, but didn't care. She dragged it's body away from the battle.   
Alacaxam stared into the dark eyes of the Manachu, trying to probe it's mind. It was shocked to learn that instead of it learning the Manachu's secrets, it was learning the Alacazam's! Alacaxam was terrified, but tried to keep it's stare.  
"Pixel! Convert to it's type! Tell us what's effective against it!"  
Pixel glowed for a minute. It's eyes shot open and it made a rumbling noise, as if some massive changes were going on in it's body.  
"Ghost, Electric...Dragon and Psychic."  
Alacaxam blinked, it's eyes tearing at trying to keep the Manachu's gaze.  
"Excuse me? Pokémon have 2 types at most."  
"I know. But this has four."  
"This creature is so powerful....So what's good against the thing?"  
"Ice, Ground, Bug...."  
"Okay, we have none of those...wait!" Alacaxam tore it's gaze away, staring at the Beedrill Eeeee had dropped, "Weedle! Wake up! We need your help!"  
Weedle refused to wake up.  
There was a explosion of water in front of them.  
"Listen! Come with me, I'll show you out!"  
The Ranachu didn't wait for their reply, only running for the exit.  
"But what about..."  
"No time! It's not safe here!"  
Alacaxam began to run after it, followed by Pixel. As Alacaxam ran by, it grabbed Eeeee's tail and pulled. Eeeee was jerked along roughly, but kept her teeth latched in the Marowak's paw.   
They reached a hallway where the body of Riachu lay, and the group panted. Torrent looked very frightened.  
"We must get out of here. We have to keep moving!"  
"But...what about Hitmochan! And Radic and Red? And Rai-chu? And Weedle? And Ratty? We have to go back!"  
"We can't save them now. That monster doesn't let go of anything once it has it."  
Eeeee stared back at the cavern with tear-filled eyes.  
"I'm not leaving while pokémon still need my help!"  
Slowly something began to form in the middle of the ring of creatures. It was a Marowak and Clegencyana, very ghostlike.  
"Leave while you can! We'll take the Riachu!"  
The Clegencyana materialized into a solid shape, grabbing the Riachu and flapping her wings down the hall. The Marowak followed her.  
"Listen, if you really have a death wish, you can stay here and try to help." Torrent panted, "but we can't wait. I'll leave marks on the wall for you to follow, although I doubt you'll ever see them."  
Eeeee watched, torn apart inside, as Alacaxam, Pixel, and Torrent ran down a hallway, dragging the body of the Marowak. She blinked back tears, and ran back to the cavern.  
"MANACHU!" she shrieked. The huge creature looked down on her, almost looking amused. it had Weedle in it's other middle paw, and now was sitting upright on two paws. Radic was still getting shocked from the Raichu, but he seemed too unconcious to care.  
"What is it, little one." the creature said, it's chilling voice freezing her body. She steeled herself.  
"I can't let you have them!"  
"It's not like you can stop me."  
Eeeee tried to stay brave. That voice was burning her very skin.  
"Listen to me. 5 Unwilling captives are not worth as much as one willing one. The Unwilling will only cause problems trying to escape."  
"What are you getting at?" the Manachu said, blinking and looking almost surprised.  
"...." Eeeee gritted her teeth, "I'll take their place."  
"Even this one?" the Manachu said, holding out the Hitmonchan, who was unconcious and unmoving.   
Eeeee secretly didn't want to save Hitmochan. Hitmochan was mean and didn't like her. She didn't think Hitmochan deserved to be let free. But something told her it was the right thing to do to let Hitmochan go free.  
"Yes."  
Instantly the Manachu dropped what it was holding into a pile. Then gave it one glance, and the group either stood or flew, waiting for a commands.  
"Go outside to your friends." the Manachu said. Eeeee realized they were under hypnosis.  
"Yes." They all said mechanically. They walked off to the exit.  
"Can they find their way back?"  
"Yes."  
Eeeee trembled with fear, but kept it to herself.  
"Well then so can I!" She shouted, and tried to run. There was whomp, and instantly the bones in the end of her tail were crushed as the Manachu slammed one huge paw down on it.  
"Going back on our deal?"  
Eeeee realized what she had gotten herself into, and finally accepted it. There would be no escape... "...No."  
"Good."  
The Vaporeon felt huge claws grasp her body and bring her right up to the Manachu's eyes. She didn't struggle.  
"This is a situation I've never experiences. A willing captive! It should prove to my liking, however. You're screams should amuse me for a long, long time." The Manachu smiled.  
Eeeee whimpered.  
  
Torrent burst out into the sun, waiting for the others to follow him. Alacaxam and Pixel, carrying the Marowak's body, blinked in the sun. They stared in amazement at the group that stood near a tree.   
Weren't they just captives? Radic and Red seemed utterly confused, Ratty was shivering, Weedle was flying around, puzzled, the Riachu was looking at something everyone else couldn't see. The Raichu looked tired. Hitmochan was rubbing her head.  
"What happened?" Radic said groggily. Red looked as confused as he did. Violet ran up to the pair and hugged them ecstatically.  
"You're here! I thought you were lost!"  
"How did you get out here? Didn't Eeeee go and help you?" Alacaxam asked the group. The Pokémon shook their heads, and so did the trainer's after the comments had been translated.  
"I don't remember seeing her after the battle."  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" A piercing scream rang from the inside of the cave they had just left. Everyone was shaken by the pain. Lumina phased into sight. She looked very pale.  
"I just went and looked. I asked some friends, and they saw it all. Eeeee volunteered to take all you creature's place. The Manachu is torturing her now. It's awful."  
"Eeeee...took our place?" Hitmochan said, rubbing her head.  
"I say we go back for her!" the Marowak said. Lumina blocked it's rush inside.  
"No, Don't! She made a agreement, we should let her keep it."  
"What kind of establishment is this, anyway?" Weedle buzzed. Torrent stepped forward.  
"It's a symbiotic relationship. The Manachu protects the Gencey's and Clegencyana's from harm, and they give it anything shiny they can find, or any captive Pokémon they get."  
Radic and Red were very quiet after Ratty's translation, and abruptly Radic started crying.  
"My Vaporeon! She sacrificed herself..." he sobbed. Red, unsure of what to do, let Radic cry on his shoulder. Violet put a hand over her heart in respect.  
"Why'd you help us?" Weedle asked the Ranachu. It growled.  
"I never liked that Manachu. It treated me like I was inferior. I was glad to muck up it's plans once in a while."  
So the large group of Pokémon, along with three people, sat down in the grass of the forest and silently wondered what they were going to do now.  
  
The End...  
Or is it? 


End file.
